


Days, long gone

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Supernatural
Genre: CAM - Character Appreciation Month, Crossover, Deutsch | German, Drama, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-27
Updated: 2010-01-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 22:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Er rollte schräg zur Tür, hob die Shotgun an und drückte dann die Klinke um die Tür zu öffnen. Das Holz schwang zur Seite und Bobby starrte den Besucher völlig geschockt an. Hätte Luzifer selbst vor seiner Tür gestanden, wäre er vermutlich weniger überrascht gewesen als bei dem Mann der tatsächlich vor ihm stand ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben für den Bobby Singer Appreciation Month (Other Fandom CAM) auf BFF und dort ausgezeichnet mit dem 1. Platz
> 
> Inspiration für die Story war ein Bild von Jim Beaver in jungen Jahren. Sehr sexy.
> 
> **Bitte beachtet die Spoiler-Warnungen!!!  
>  Folgen  
> 3x10 (Dream a little dream of me)  
> 5x01 (Sympathy for the devil)  
> 5x07 (The curious case of Dean Winchester)**
> 
> Wer sich nachher beschwert weil er das noch nicht wissen wollte ist echt selbst schuld ;)

Der Geruch alter Bücher hing schwer in der Luft. Es war still im Raum, abgesehen vom gelegentlichen Umblättern, dem leisen Geräusch von Papier, das bewegt wurde. Wolken hingen schwer am Himmel, versperrten der Sonne die Sicht und es war ungewöhnlich kalt im Raum. Aber Bobby konnte sich nicht dazu aufraffen, das Feuer zu schüren. Eigentlich konnte er sich zu gar nichts mehr aufraffen und er hasste sich selbst dafür. Tag für Tag ertrank er im Selbstmitleid, fühlte sich nutzlos, wertlos. Er war ein Jäger, aber der Rollstuhl behinderte ihn gewaltig.

Natürlich hatte er sich mittlerweile relativ gut damit arrangiert, aber nach wie vor wurde ihm jeden Tag aufs Neue klar, dass er nicht mehr der Mann war, der er zuvor gewesen war, bevor er sich ein Messer in den Körper gerammt hatte, um Deans Leben zu retten. Wie oft hatte er seither eine Waffe in der Hand gehalten, kurz davor sie gegen sich selbst zu richten und abzudrücken, alles einfach zu beenden. Er hatte keine Energie mehr, keine Kraft, keine Motivation und jedes Mal wenn ihm klar wurde, dass er wieder einmal drauf und dran war, im Selbstmitleid zu ertrinken, hasste er sich aufs Neue dafür, dass er nicht die Kraft aufbrachte, um sich aus dem Loch zu ziehen.

Und doch konnte er sich nicht das Leben nehmen. Er konnte Dean und Sam nicht alleine lassen. Dean hatte ihm mehr als deutlich zu verstehen gegeben, dass er das nicht machen durfte. Er war mittlerweile der Vater, den die Jungs viel zu früh verloren hatten. Aber was für ein Vater war er, wenn er ihnen nicht wirklich helfen konnte? Mittlerweile hatte sich Bobby darauf verlegt, alles auswendig zu lernen, was er an Büchern hatte. Wenn sie ihn anriefen und um Rat fragten, wollte er ihnen schnelle Hilfe geben können und nicht erst stundenlang Bücher wälzen müssen. Sein Kopf schmerzte, seine Gedanken drehten unaufhörlich Kreise und dennoch konnte Bobby nicht aufhören.

Seufzend blätterte er zurück und fing am Beginn des Kapitels erneut mit Lesen an, zum vermutlich zehnten Mal, versuchte krampfhaft, möglichst viele Informationen zu behalten. Sich so viel zu merken wie irgend möglich war.

Klopfen an der Tür riss ihn aus seinem Studium. Bobby hob den Kopf, starrte irritiert auf den Durchgang zum Gang. Wer mochte es sein? Es klopfte erneut und Bobby wusste, dass es nicht Dean und Sam waren. Die beiden hatten sich längst angewöhnt, einfach zu klopfen und einzutreten und es störte ihn nicht weiter. Stille hing schwer im Raum, beinahe erdrückend. So leise es ihm möglich war, rollte Bobby vom Tisch zurück und bewegte sich auf die Tür zu. Es klopfte noch einmal. Wer stand dort vor seiner Tür? Ein Dämon womöglich? Als er sich vorsichtig auf die Tür zu bewegte, griff Bobby nach einer Shotgun und legte sie sich auf den Schoß. Er wollte keinesfalls blauäugig und unbewaffnet die Tür öffnen. Nicht in Zeiten wie diesen, da der Weltuntergang vor der Tür stand und der Teufel persönlich auf der Welt wandelte.  

Er rollte schräg zur Tür, hob die Shotgun an und drückte dann die Klinke um die Tür zu öffnen. Das Holz schwang zur Seite und Bobby starrte den Besucher völlig geschockt an. Hätte Luzifer selbst vor seiner Tür gestanden, wäre er vermutlich weniger überrascht gewesen als bei dem Mann der tatsächlich vor ihm stand.

„Hallo Robert.“ Der Klang der rauen, tiefen Stimme sandte einen regelrechten Stromstoß durch Bobbys Körper. Wie lange war es her, dass er diese Stimme gehört hatte? „Ich hab sicherlich keine Willkommensparty erwartet, aber hältst du es wirklich für nötig, mir eine Shotgun ins Gesicht zu halten?“, erkundigte sich der Besucher ruhig, die Hände erhoben, zum Zeichen dass er keine Waffe trug und nichts im Schilde führte. Die Worte tropften mehr von den vollen Lippen als dass er sie wirklich aussprach. Wie Honig, süß und schimmernd. Der texanische Akzent noch immer so deutlich und dick wie am ersten Tag da sie sich begegnet waren. Bobby war noch immer nicht in der Lage, etwas zu sagen. Er war zu überrascht, überrumpelt, um sein Gehirn dazu zu überreden, endlich zu arbeiten und in irgendeiner Weise zu reagieren. Er konnte nichts weiter tun als den Mann anzustarren. Bobby schaffte es nicht einmal, die Waffe zu senken.

Wie in Zeitlupe ließ er den Blick über den anderen Mann schweifen, der weiterhin bewegungslos vor seiner Tür stand und ihn fast schon erwartungsvoll ansah. Wie damals trug er die Haare etwas länger, doch zahlreiche graue Strähnen zogen sich durch das einst rotbraune Haar. Noch immer waren seine Augen klar und blau und Bobby wusste, wie stechend sie wirken konnten, doch im Moment wirkten sie freundschaftlich und sanft, gerahmt von zahlreichen Falten in einem wettergegerbten Gesicht, die Haut braun gebrannt wie eh und je, wodurch das Blau der Augen noch stärker hervorstach. Anders als Bobby trug er keinen Bart, aber deutliche Stoppeln zeigten an, dass er sich wohl vor ein paar Tagen das letzte Mal rasiert hatte. Seine Schultern waren auch heute noch breit, wirkten stark, verborgen unter einer schwer aussehenden Lederjacke und doch deutlich erkennbar. Mit Sicherheit hatte er ein paar Kilo zugenommen, aber er wirkte noch immer sportlich genug um deutlich zu machen, dass er einem Gegner wohl noch hinterher kommen konnte. Die Jeans schmiegten sich geradezu weich an seinen Körper, fließend und fast schon spielerisch fielen sie über die deutlich abgetragenen und doch gepflegten Cowboystiefel.

„War vielleicht ein Fehler hierher zu kommen“, riss ihn der unverhoffte Gast aus seinen Gedanken. „Bevor du es dir doch noch anders überlegst und mir eine Kugel in die Brust jagst … tut mir leid, Robert. Ich wollte …“ Der Satz brach ab und der Mann sah ihn einen Augenblick lang fast schon verwundert an. „Ich weiß nicht wirklich, was ich wollte. Sorry.“ Damit trat er langsam zurück. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb er erneut stehen, senkte zögernd die Hände. „Ich bin noch ein paar Tage hier. Also … du weißt ja, wie du mich erreichen kannst … wenn du willst.“ Ein schwaches Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinen Lippen, ehe er sich ohne ein weiteres Wort abwandte und ging. Er stieg in einen alten und reichlich verbeulten Ford Pick Up und fuhr davon.

Langsam senkte Bobby die Waffe und starrte dem Mann und seinem Pick Up nach, bis dieser aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. „Lindsey“, murmelte er leise, ungläubig. Noch immer wie in Trance schloss er die Tür und begab sich zurück in sein Arbeitszimmer, wo er die Shotgun ablegte und zum Fenster rollte. Den Blick hinaus gerichtet, auf die graue Umgebung ließ Bobby seine Gedanken ziehen. Hinfort in eine unbeschwerte Zeit, eine Vergangenheit, die er lange Zeit regelrecht vergessen hatte. Fast schien es wie ein anderes Leben.

~*~

_  
_

_„Warum bist du zurückgekommen, Lindsey?“  
„Weil du mich brauchst.“_

Als wäre es erst gestern gewesen tönten die Worte in Bobbys Ohr. Hätte Lindsey ihm die gleiche Antwort gegeben wie damals, vor etlichen Jahren? Warum hatte er ihn nicht gefragt, warum nichts gesagt, ihn zumindest zum Teufel gewünscht oder sonst etwas gemacht. Jetzt, da der andere Mann wieder verschwunden war und Bobby wieder klar denken konnte, ärgerte er sich maßlos über sich selbst, über seine Unzulänglichkeit. Wie ein verliebtes Mädchen hatte er ich verhalten und er hasste Lindsey dafür, dass er solch einen unvorhersehbaren Effekt auf ihn hatte. Auch heute noch. Bobby hätte nie damit gerechnet, den Mann jemals wieder zu sehen. Es hätte ihn nicht überrascht, wenn Lindsey längst tot gewesen wäre. Aber nein. Er war am Leben und er war wieder aufgetaucht. Gerade jetzt. Lindsey hatte ihn gesehen und Bobby war sich sicher, dass es für den Mann ein Leichtes gewesen war, direkt in seine Seele zu blicken und vermutlich hatte er genau das gesehen, was Bobby niemals jemandem zeigen wollte. Lindsey hatte das schon immer gekonnt.

Nachdenklich starrte Bobby auf das Handy in seiner Hand. Ihm war gar nicht bewusst gewesen, dass er es tatsächlich aus der Schublade geholt hatte. Wann war das passiert? Warum hatte er das alte Mobiltelefon nicht längst weggeworfen? Die Nummer kannte niemand und er hatte es seit Jahren nicht mehr benutzt. Rasch legte er das kleine Gerät wieder auf den Tisch und rollte zurück zum Fenster, blickte angespannt hinaus in das triste Grau der Welt, auf der Suche nach Ablenkung.

Trist und grau. So war ihm die Welt schon öfter vorgekommen. Und auch wenn er es sich niemals hätte eingestehen wollen, so war es auch damals schon Lindsey gewesen, der wieder Farbe in sein Leben gebracht hatte. War er deshalb zurück? Hatte er gewusst was passiert war?

Bobby seufzte und fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht. Er nahm seine Kappe ab, strich sich nachdenklich über den Kopf und setzte sie dann wieder auf. Erneut glitt sein Blick zu seinem Schreibtisch und dem kleinen Mobilteil, das dort lag und ihn geradezu boshaft anzugrinsen schien.

„Verdammt, Lindsey!“, knurrte Bobby, als er das kleine Telefon aufnahm und einschaltete. Fast schon automatisch tippte er eine Nummer ein, hielt dann aber inne und ging in das Telefonbuch des Handys um sicherzugehen, dass er auch wirklich die richtige Nummer wählte. Tatsächlich hatte er sie noch immer im Kopf, was ihn erneut dazu veranlasste, kurz zu zögern. Dann jedoch holte Bobby tief Luft und drückte die Wählentaste, bevor er das Handy an sein Ohr hob. Es klingelte keine zweimal, ehe er die ihm so vertraute, tiefe Stimme vernahm.

„Robert. Ich hatte gehofft, dass du anrufst.“ Irrte er sich, oder klang der andere Mann erleichtert?

„Warum bist du zurückgekommen, Lindsey?“ Stille antwortete Bobby, doch gerade als er wieder auflegen wollte, vernahm er Lindseys Antwort. Leise, sanft, liebevoll.

„Weil du mich brauchst.“

~*~

Es kam Bobby vor als wären mehrere Minuten verstrichen. Minuten, in denen Lindsey nichts mehr gesagt hatte, wartete. Der andere Mann drängte nicht auf eine Antwort, nahm seine Worte nicht zurück. Er wartete einfach ab, bis Bobby sich soweit gefangen hatte, um irgendeine Reaktion von sich geben zu können und wieder einmal wurde Bobby schmerzlich bewusst, dass Lindsey ihn so viel besser kannte als jeder andere.

Tausend mögliche Antworten schossen ihm durch den Kopf und Bobby war hin und her gerissen zwischen einer bissigen Erwiderung und einem wahren Ansturm von Fragen. Wo war er gewesen, woher wusste er davon, warum hatte er sich zuvor nie gemeldet, warum gerade jetzt?

„Warum?“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Erneut antwortet ihm Schweigen ehe er ein leises Seufzen vernahm.

„Ich war immer da, Robert. Ich wusste immer, was du machst, wo du bist, wie es dir geht.“ Nicht wirklich eine Antwort, aber eigentlich wusste Bobby auch gar nicht wirklich, welche Frage er tatsächlich gestellt hatte. Warum was? Warum bist du jetzt hier und vorher nicht? Warum bist du gegangen? Warum glaubst du, dass ich dich brauche?

„Kannst du …“ Bobby verstummte rasch wieder. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, ein Jäger, ein wandelndes Buch der Dämonenkunde. Wie oft schon hatte er sich dem Tod gestellt, sich Gefahr ausgesetzt und immer war er alleine zurecht gekommen. Er brauchte niemanden. Auch nicht Lindsey. Niemals.

„Bin in zehn Minuten da.“ Drang die Antwort auf seine gar nicht gestellte Frage an sein Ohr und Bobby musste kurz lächeln. Lindsey hatte das schon immer gekonnt. Er hatte irgendwie immer gewusst oder erahnt, was Bobby sagen wollte. Er legte auf und ließ das Handy zurück in die Schublade gleiten, ehe er sich auf den Weg zur Tür machte. Diesmal würde er nicht wieder völlig unvorbereitet und überrumpelt sein und nicht wissen, was er sagen sollte. Diesmal würde er Lindsey die Meinung sagen und ihn zum Teufel jagen. Ja. Genau das würde er machen.

~*~

Der Pick Up fuhr nach sieben Minuten vor und hielt neben dem Haus. Lindsey stieg aus, kam mit ruhigen Bewegungen auf ihn zu und blieb erneut vor der Tür stehen, die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen. Bobby rollte etwas zurück, machte somit Platz und der Mann nickte knapp und ging an ihm vorbei in das Haus.

„Bier?“, erkundigte sich Bobby schlicht und erhielt ein Nicken als Antwort. Er wies in Richtung Küche und Lindsey trat ein, nahm das Bier von ihm entgegen und nahm lächelnd einen kräftigen Schluck.

„Hat dir noch niemand gesagt, dass mit Weihwasser gepanschtes Bier scheiße schmeckt?“, erkundigte er sich und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Krieg ich jetzt ein richtiges?“ Bobby konnte sich das Lächeln nicht verkneifen, deutete aber auf den Kühlschrank und nickte, zum Zeichen, dass Lindsey sich bedienen sollte. Einen Moment später saß Lindsey auf Bobbys Sofa und nippte gedankenverloren an seinem Bier. Stille hing im Raum, war Bobby aber gar nicht unangenehm. Vielmehr nutzte er die Stille, um sich darüber Gedanken zu machen, was er jetzt eigentlich machen sollte. Hier saßen sie nun, in seinem Wohnzimmer, zwei alte Männer, zwei Jäger. Was machen sie eigentlich? Warum hatte er Lindsey herein gebeten?

„Erzählst du mir davon?“ Lindsey wies mit einem Nicken auf den Rollstuhl. Typisch Lindsey. Gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, gleich das ansprechen, was er als seinen Schwachpunkt erkannt hatte. Bobby hätte am Liebsten die Zeit zurückgedreht und die Tür vor seiner Nase zugeknallt anstatt ihn herein zu lassen.

„Gibt nichts zu erzählen“, brummte er missmutig. „Ich war dumm, nachlässig. Hab einen Fehler gemacht. Jetzt muss ich dafür büßen.“ Damit war das Thema für Bobby abgeschlossen und um Lindsey das deutlich zu machen, blickte er ihm einen Augenblick lang direkt in die Augen, ehe er sein eigenes Bier an seine Lippen hob und nun seinerseits einen kräftigen Schluck nahm.

Lindsey erwiderte seinen Blick ohne eine Regung. Minutenlang starrten sie einander in die Augen, bis Bobby aufgeben musste und den Blick senkte. Er hasste es, wenn Lindsey das tat. Wieder hatte er das ungute Gefühl, dass Lindseys Augen bis in seine Seele blicken konnten, dass der Mann in seinem Schweigen und dem ruhigen Blick die Fähigkeit versteckte, seine Gedanken zu lesen, als würde er die Antworten direkt in seinen Gedanken suchen, die Bobby ihm niemals geben wollte.

„Was. Ist. Passiert?“ Lindsey redete leise, ruhig aber dermaßen eindringlich, dass Bobby das Gefühl hatte, er würde gerade versuchen, ihn mit diesen drei Worten zu hypnotisieren.

„Dämon“, presste Bobby schließlich hervor. Gegen seinen Willen, gegen seine eigene Überzeugung. Verdammt. Warum hatte er Lindsey angerufen, warum ihm die Tür geöffnet? Er hatte doch gewusst, dass das passieren würde. Wieder einmal.

Wieder antwortete ihm Schweigen und er spürte Lindseys Blick, der auf ihm haftete wie eine Fliege am Honig. Bobby fühlte sich mit jeder Minute unwohler und am liebsten wäre er einfach geflohen. Aber sie waren in seinem Haus. Er wusste, dass Lindsey nicht gehen würde. Nicht einmal wenn er die Kraft aufbringen würde, um es ihm tatsächlich zu sagen, dass er zum Teufel nochmal verschwinden solle. Und was sonst konnte er tun? Fluchtartig sein eigenes Haus verlassen? Niemals würde er so tief sinken.

„Ich hasse dich“, knurrte er schließlich. Lindsey nickte nur knapp.

„Ich weiß. Aber du kannst mich nicht annähernd so sehr hassen wie ich mich selbst hasse. Ich hätte da sein müssen. Wenigstens dieses Mal hätte ich hier sein müssen. Es tut mir so leid, Robert!“

„Hör auf damit“, murrte Bobby. „Ich bin ein erwachsener Mann und kann auf mich selbst aufpassen. Behandle mich nicht wie in kleines Kind. Halt die Klappe und trink dein Bier.“

„Du weißt, dass ich nicht gehen werde, Robert. Also bringen wir es endlich hinter uns. Was ist passiert?“

„Ich hasse dich wirklich!“

„Okay. Du hasst mich. Halten wir das fest. Aber davon abgesehen wirst du es mir später danken.“

Bobby sah Lindsey nicht an, als er von dem Dämon erzählte, der von ihm Besitz ergriffen hatte. Davon, wie er mitansehen und –hören hatte müssen wie der Dämon sich verstellte, so tat als wäre er Bobby, wie er Sam weggeschickt und Dean ausgehorcht hatte. Davon, wie Bobby um die Herrschaft über seinen Körper gekämpft hatte, wie er den Dämon angeschrien hatte, ohne einen sichtbaren Effekt und davon wie er aus lauter Angst und Sorge um Dean den Kampf am Ende für einen winzigen Augenblick gewonnen hatte, genug Zeit um sich selbst zu verletzen und den Dämon damit zu töten.

Als er geendet hatte, hielt Bobby den Blick noch immer gesenkt. Er schämte sich dafür, dass er sich selbst in den Rollstuhl befördert hatte; dafür, dass er von einem Dämon besessen worden war; dafür, dass er jetzt so nutzlos war.

„Und was daran war dumm und nachlässig? Was genau war dein Fehler, Robert?“, durchbrach Lindseys Stimme ruhig seine Gedanken. „War es ein Fehler, das Leben eines jungen Mannes zu retten? Das wäre mir neu. War es ein Fehler, dass du dich selbst in Gefahr gebracht hast, um ihn zu retten? Nein. Denn wenn du nicht absolut sicher gewesen wärst, dass er es verdient zu leben, dann hättest du dich nicht in Gefahr gebracht. War es nachlässig von dir, dich von einem Dämon benutzen zu lassen? Warst du wirklich **_nachlässig_**?“

„Nein“, flüsterte Bobby, auch wenn er wusste, dass Lindsey seine Antwort nicht brauchte. Er kannte ihn, wusste, dass Bobby ein sehr vorsichtiger Mensch war. Natürlich hatte er es dem Dämon alles andere als leicht gemacht. Sie waren vorbereitet gewesen, hatten ihn überwältigt. Bobby hatte sich nach allen Kräften gewehrt und zwei Dämonen hatten dafür bezahlt, dass sie ihn überfallen hatten. Aber sie waren zu stark gewesen, zu viele. Er hatte keine Chance gehabt und am Ende hatten sie gesiegt.

„Nein“, meinte Lindsey sanft. „Haben sie nicht. Ihr Ziel war es, Dean zu töten und das haben sie nicht geschafft. Du hast ihre Pläne vereitelt. Sie haben nicht gesiegt.“ Bobby hob den Blick und sah Lindsey verwirrt an. Entweder konnte dieser wirklich Gedanken lesen, kannte ihn tatsächlich viel zu gut oder aber Bobby hatte seine Gedanken laut ausgesprochen.

Einen Moment dachte Bobby über die Worte seines alten Freundes nach. So betrachtet hatte Lindsey nicht einmal so Unrecht. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass er jetzt im Rollstuhl saß, vermutlich nie wieder laufen würde und sich so nutzlos fühlte wie noch nie zuvor in seinem ganzen Leben. Der Weltuntergang stand vor der Tür und er konnte nur zu Hause sitzen und Däumchen drehen. Das war das schlimmste daran. Niemand brauchte ihn. Niemand konnte ihn gebrauchen. Nicht so.

„Und jetzt?“, riss ihn Lindseys Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken. Bobby hob den Blick und sah den anderen Mann verständnislos an. „Jetzt lernst du jedes Buch auswendig, das in deiner Bibliothek steht, oder was?“ Mit einer Kopfbewegung wies Lindsey in Richtung Arbeitszimmer. Bobby antwortete nicht. Er zuckte nur die Schultern. „Hilft es wenigstens?“

„Irgendwie nicht“, gestand Bobby fast schon kleinlaut. Lindsey nickte und stand auf. Er ging ein paar Schritte in Richtung Arbeitszimmer, blieb dann erneut stehen, einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck im Gesicht. Nach einigen Atemzügen wandte er sich wieder um und stellte seine Bierflasche auf den Tisch.

„Komm“, meinte er knapp und ging in Richtung Tür. Dort angekommen wandte er sich um und sah Bobby an, zum Teil amüsiert, zum Teil erwartungsvoll. „Na los. Beweg die alten Knochen. Wir gehen spazieren. Du musst mal hier raus, bevor du den Geruch von alten Büchern gar nicht mehr aus der Nase bekommst.“ Bobby starrte den anderen Mann wütend an.

„Ich brauch keinen Aufpasser, Lindsey. Ich komm hier ganz gut alleine klar. Und ich weiß, was ich mir zumuten kann und was nicht.“

Lindsey lehnte sich gegen den Türrahmen und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Aufmerksam musterte er Bobby und lächelte dann freundlich.

„Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass du das nicht kannst, oder? Ich würde nur gerne etwas frische Luft schnappen und möchte, dass du mitkommst. Schaden wird es dir nicht und wir können uns draußen genauso gut unterhalten. Vielleicht sogar besser. Du machst schwer den Eindruck als würde dir hier drin die Decke auf den Kopf fallen, also zier dich nicht wie ein kleines Mädchen und komm.“ Damit wandte er sich ab und öffnete die Haustür ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten. Zähneknirschend setzte sich Bobby in Bewegung.

~*~

Es gefiel Bobby nicht wirklich als er nach kurzer Zeit feststellen musste, dass Lindsey Recht gehabt hatte. Die frische Luft tat ihm gut und die Tatsache, dass Lindsey keine Anstalten machte, ihn vor sich her zu schieben und sich nur an sein Tempo anpasste und neben ihm her ging, gab Bobby doch das Gefühl, dass er eben nicht völlig hilflos und auf andere angewiesen war. Sie redeten nicht übermäßig viel, in der ganzen Zeit. Aber worüber sollten sie auch reden. Die Apokalypse? Die Vergangenheit? Die nicht-existente Zukunft?

Nach zwei Stunden kehrten sie zum Haus zurück. Lindsey begleitet ihn bis zur Tür und schien dann etwas unschlüssig. Bobby selbst wusste nicht, worauf er hoffen sollte. Dass Lindsey endlich wieder in seinen Pick up steigen und fahren würde oder ob er es doch begrüßen würde, wenn der andere Mann nochmal mit hinein kam. Aber wozu? Was sollten sie noch reden?

„Robert …“ Lindseys Hand lag leicht wie eine Feder auf seiner Schulter, doch die Berührung erschreckte Bobby und er wich rasch zurück. Lindsey runzelte die Stirn und schüttelte dann leicht den Kopf. „Du tust ja grade so als ob wir keine Vergangenheit hätten“, meinte er leise und Bobby war sich sicher, dass er Enttäuschung in der Stimme des Mannes hörte.

„Das war vor langer Zeit, Lindsey. Die Dinge haben sich geändert. Wir haben uns geändert.“ Damit rollte er an seinem Besucher vorbei durch die Eingangstür. Er drehte sich nicht um, als er kurz stehen blieb. „Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn du jetzt gehst“, erklärte er mit fester Stimme. Er bekam keine Antwort. Schritte erklangen, gefolgt vom Schlagen der Autotür. Der Motor heulte auf und Bobby hörte, wie Lindsey wieder davon fuhr. Langsam schloss er die Tür und kehrte zu seinen Büchern zurück.

_  
_

_Du tust ja grade so als ob wir keine Vergangenheit hätten_ , hallte es noch immer in seinen Gedanken nach. Natürlich hatten sie die. Wie hätte er es jemals leugnen oder vergessen können? Aber das war so lange her, dass es ihm wie ein anderes Leben erschien. Die Dinge hatten sich geändert. **_Er_** hatte sich geändert. Er war ein Krüppel!


	2. Chapter 2

In dieser Nacht schlief Bobby extrem schlecht und unruhig. Immer wieder wachte er auf, das kleinste Geräusch riss ihn aus dem Schlaf und selbst wenn er einmal wirklich schlief, suchten ihn seltsame Träume heim. Eigentlich Erinnerungen aus einer Vergangenheit, die er längst vergessen geglaubt hatte.

~*~

_  
_

_Das Geräusch von kleinen Steinchen die gegen sein Fenster prallten, riss Bobby aus dem Schlaf. Er richtete sich auf und streckte sich etwas ehe er zum Fenster ging und es öffnete._

_  
_

_„Es ist richtig übel“, hörte er leise geflüsterte Worte. „Kann ich hier bleiben?“ Bobby raunte ein knappes Ja hinaus und huschte aus seinem Zimmer, die Treppe hinunter und zur Haustür._

_  
_

_„Lindsey!“ Bobby winkte dem anderen Jungen, zischte seinen Namen. Lindsey kroch hinter den Sträuchern hervor, sah sich vorsichtig um und richtete sich dann auf. Humpelnd bewegte er sich auf die Haustür zu. „Komm rein, aber sei leise. Meine Eltern schlafen schon.“ Schweigend nickte der Knabe und drängte dann an Bobby vorbei durch die Tür. Er blieb stehen, sah Bobby fragend an, der wortlos die Treppe hinauf wies. Mit einem Nicken ging Lindsey ihm nach._

_  
_

_In seinem Zimmer angekommen schloss er die Tür und schaltete das Licht an. Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrachtete er seinen Freund. Lindsey wandte sich ab, zog die Schultern hoch und senkte den Blick um sein geschundenes Gesicht möglichst vor Bobbys Blick zu verstecken. Nachdenklich kaute Bobby auf seiner Unterlippe herum._

_  
_

_„Als du mich vorhin aufgeweckt hast und meintest es wäre übel … irgendwie dachte ich nicht, dass es so schlimm sein würde“, murmelte Bobby fast schon zerknirscht. Sie kannten sich nun schon seit einigen Monaten, gingen auf die gleiche Schule, spielten im gleichen Baseball-Team. In der Mannschaftsdusche hatte er Lindseys Prellungen das erste Mal entdeckt und nach einigem leugnen und herumdrucksen hatte der andere Junge schließlich widerwillig zugegeben, dass es nicht die ersten waren – und vermutlich auch nicht die letzten. Sein Vater schlug ihn häufig._

_  
_

_Mittlerweile suchte Lindsey beizeiten Zuflucht bei Bobby. Seine Eltern wussten davon. Er hatte es ihnen einmal erzählt, als sie zu lange geschlafen hatten und seine Eltern schon wach waren, als sie beide endlich aus den Federn gekrochen waren. Es war ihm zu riskant gewesen, Lindsey nach draußen zu schmuggeln, also erzählte er ihnen, dass sein Kumpel hin und wieder bei ihm Schutz vor dem rabiaten Vater suchte. Es war kein Problem._

_  
_

_Meist beschränkten sich die blauschwarzen Flecken auf Lindseys Körper. Doch dieses Mal hatte sein Vater offensichtlich völlig blind vor Wut und Alkohol auf ihn eingeprügelt ohne darauf aufzupassen wo er den Jungen traf. Lindseys Lippe war aufgeplatzt, sein Kiefer schimmerte blau, eine heftige Platzwunde klaffte über seinem Auge und sein Gesicht war dreckig und verschmiert, seine Nase blutig und geschwollen. Von Tränen sauber gewaschene Striemen zeigten blasse Haut unter dem ganzen Blut und Dreck. Bobby seufzte und trat näher an Lindsey heran, der etwas kleiner und schmächtiger war als er selbst. Doch als er ihn berühren wollte, wich Lindsey zurück._

_  
_

_„Komm schon, Mann. Lass mich das ansehen. Ich glaube, du brauchst einen Arzt.“_

_  
_

_„Das geht schon. Ich brauch nur etwas Schlaf und morgen sieht alles schon wieder besser aus“, wehrte Lindsey ab. Bobby schüttelte den Kopf, machte aber keine Anstalten mehr, ihn erneut zu berühren. Seufzend wandte er sich zur Tür um._

_  
_

_„Aber auf jeden Fall musst du dich bisschen waschen. Bist du durch den Wald gekrochen oder wie?“ Erneut senkte Lindsey den Blick, wandte sich endgültig ab und starrte wortlos aus dem Fenster. „Scheiße Mann. Das war als Scherz gedacht. Wie lange bist du schon draußen unterwegs?“ Bobby kam alarmiert wieder etwas näher. Lindsey zitterte. Er hatte es auf die Aufregung geschoben, aber andererseits war es kalt und Lindsey trug nicht wirklich warme Kleidung. Erst jetzt merkte er, dass die Hose an mehreren Stellen zerschlissen war, ebenso wie das T-Shirt._ _„Lindsey?“ Bobby kam wieder näher, legte seine Hand auf die Schulter seines Freundes. „Wie lange?“_

_  
_

_„Er hat mich verfolgt“, murmelte Lindsey. „Wollte einfach nicht von mir ablassen. Bin gestürzt und den Hang runtergerutscht … irgendwo war ein Baum im Weg und hat mich gebremst, ich hab nicht mehr zurück geschaut, Bobby. Ich bin einfach weitergerannt. Ich konnte ihn hören, wie er geflucht und nach mir gerufen hat. Er wusste, dass ich zu dir kommen würde, deswegen bin ich in eine andere Richtung gelaufen. Bin über die Farm vom alten John und da ist mir der Köter nach und …“ Lindseys Stimme brach ab und er schüttelte Bobbys Hand ab. „Egal. Ist vorbei.“_

_  
_

_„Komm mit“ Ohne ein weiteres Wort packte Bobby den anderen Jungen am Handgelenk und zog ihn mit sich ins Bad. Dort angekommen schaltete er das Wasser an. „Du nimmst erst mal ein heißes Bad. Du bist ja völlig durchfroren. Und dann sehen wir mal ob du dich schlimmer verletzt hast. Du bleibst erst mal hier, Lin. Vielleicht können meine Eltern helfen. Aber du kannst nicht mehr zurück zu ihm. Der bringt dich noch um!“ Bobby war wütend. Richtig wütend. Lindsey war ein netter Kerl. Ein wenig schüchtern, ein bisschen klein für sein Alter, aber er trug das Herz am rechten Fleck. Es war einfach nicht fair, dass er von seinem Vater ständig misshandelt wurde. Zu gerne hätte Bobby seinem Freund geholfen, aber was konnten sie schon tun? Sie waren gerade einmal 14 Jahre alt. Kinder._

_  
_

_„Nein! Deine Eltern dürfen nicht … ich kann nicht … sie würden …“ Lindsey schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schlang die Arme um seinen Körper._

_  
_

_„Erst baden, dann sehen wir weiter“, wehrte Bobby streng ab. Lindsey verstummte und fing schweigend an, seine Kleidung abzustreifen. Es gab keinen Grund, sich zu genieren. In der Mannschaftsdusche der Schule hatten sie einander schließlich schon oft nackt gesehen. Erst jetzt, da Bobby sah, dass Lindsey bis auf zahlreiche Prellungen und kleinere Schürfwunden äußerlich gesehen unverletzt war, fing er an, sich über das Blut zu wundern, das an seiner Kleidung klebte. Die Platzwunde in seinem Gesicht war zwar heftig, aber das Blut schien ihm doch etwas zu viel zu sein. Bobby biss sich auf die Lippen und raffte die blutigen Sachen zusammen während Lindsey vorsichtig in die Wanne stieg. „Hängst du an den Klamotten?“, erkundigte er sich leise. „Ich fürchte die kann man echt wegwerfen.“ Lindsey zuckte nur die Schultern und ließ sich langsam in das heiße Wasser gleiten. Er verzog das Gesicht, als das heiße Wasser über die Wunden leckte. „Geht’s?“, erkundigte sich Bobby mitfühlend._

_  
_

_„Kein Ding. Hab schon Schlimmeres überstanden.“ Lindsey nahm den Schwamm zur Hand und fing an sich zu waschen. Bobby stopfte die zerschlissene Kleidung indessen in eine Plastiktüte und kehrte dann zur Wanne zurück, mit einem weichen Lappen in der Hand. Lindsey wehrte sich nicht, als er vorsichtig damit anfing, ihm das Gesicht zu waschen. Anschließend holte Bobby Desinfektionsmittel und Pflaster aus dem Medizinschränkchen und versorgte die Platzwunde._

_  
_

_„Ich denke trotzdem, dass die genäht werden sollte“, meinte er vorsichtig. Lindsey schüttelte den Kopf._

_  
_

_„Auf eine Narbe mehr kommt es auch nicht mehr an“, murmelte er matt und machte ein paar Verrenkungen um sich den Rücken zu waschen. Schweigend nahm Bobby ihm den Schwamm aus der Hand und bedeutete dem kleineren Jungen, sich nach vorne zu lehnen. Lindsey gehorchte und er wusch ihm möglichst vorsichtig den Rücken, um ihm keine Schmerzen zuzufügen._

_  
_

_Lindsey trug eine Boxershorts von ihm und ein Shirt drüber, das ihm etwas zu groß war. Als sie wieder ins Zimmer traten, kletterte er sofort in Bobbys Bett und rollte sich zusammen. Nachdenklich schaltete Bobby das Licht aus und kroch ebenfalls in sein Bett. Sie hatten schon so oft zusammen in diesem Bett geschlafen, dass es für ihn schon fast normal war, doch als Lindsey sich dieses Mal plötzlich umdrehte und gegen ihn drängte, fühlte es sich doch etwas befremdlich an. Zögerlich legte Bobby den Arm um den kleineren Jungen, der noch immer leicht zitternd das Gesicht in die Kissen grub und leise weinte. Beruhigend strich er über Lindseys Rücken und wartete._

_  
_

_„Ich wollte das nicht“, flüsterte Lindsey plötzlich in die Stille hinein. „Verdammt, ich wollte das doch wirklich nicht.“ Er schluchzte. Bobby hatte längst eine Ahnung, aber allein die Vorstellung war so absurd, dass er es einfach nicht glauben wollte. „Ich wollte ihn nicht umbringen.“ Bobby versteifte sich ungewollt._

_  
_

_„Was?“_

_  
_

_„Es war ein Unfall.“ Lindsey richtete sich auf, drängte von ihm weg und Bobby ließ ihn gehen. „Ich rannte vor dem Köter davon und ich bin gestolpert und da war etwas Hartes am Boden.“ Lindseys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein leises Flüstern. „Ich hab es aufgehoben und bin weitergerannt. Es war ein altes Messer. Ich hab keine Ahnung, warum das im Feld lag. Aber als mein Dad … er hat mich eingeholt. Ich weiß nicht einmal wie, er war betrunken und ich war mir sicher gewesen, dass ich ihn abgeschüttelt hatte und dann hat er mich zu Boden gestoßen und sich auf mich gestürzt. Ich hatte solche Angst und ich hab nicht mal mehr an das Messer gedacht und dann …“ Bobby richtete sich auf, starrte auf Lindseys Rücken und schluckte schwer._

_  
_

_„Das … das war doch Notwehr, oder? Ich meine … du bist erst 14. Die können dich doch nicht in den Knast stecken, deswegen … das … scheiße Lindsey, du hättest zur Polizei gehen müssen!“_

_  
_

_„Tut mir leid, dass ich dich da mit hineingezogen habe.“ Lindseys Stimme war nicht mehr als ein Flüstern. „Ich wusste einfach nicht mehr wohin und … scheiße, Bobby. Tut mir echt leid. Ich … ich sollte gehen.“ Er machte Anstalten, tatsächlich aufzustehen, doch Bobby hielt ihn fest._

_  
_

_„Mach keinen Blödsinn, Lindsey. Du bleibst hier und schläfst dich erst mal aus und morgen sehen wir weiter. Das wird schon wieder.“ Es dauerte noch etwas, ehe Lindsey wieder etwas entspannte und sich von Bobby wieder zurück in das Bett ziehen ließ. Er zitterte noch immer und Bobby hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte, um Lindsey zu helfen. Er hätte ihm so gerne gesagt, dass alles in Ordnung war, doch die richtigen Worte wollten ihm einfach nicht einfallen. Irgendwann schliefen sie ein, Lindsey regelrecht in seinen Armen liegend, eng an ihn gedrängt._

_  
_

_Bobby erwachte mitten in der Nacht. Es war noch immer dunkel und er schloss die Augen, wieder, um weiterzuschlafen. Was ihn geweckt hatte, wusste er ohnehin nicht wirklich. Lindsey lag halb über ihm, den Kopf auf seine Brust gebettet und schien ebenfalls zu schlafen. Doch nach wenigen Atemzügen wurde Bobby sehr wohl klar, was ihn geweckt hatte. Lindsey streichelte seine Brust und seinen Bauch. Ganz sanft, nur der Hauch einer Berührung und doch vorhanden. Das allein war schon wirklich falsch und seltsam, doch noch seltsamer war es, dass sein Körper darauf reagierte._

_  
_

_„Was machst du da?“, zischte Bobby schließlich irritiert hervor und Lindsey zuckte etwas zusammen und zog die Hand zurück. Der Junge richtete sich auf und wandte den Blick wieder von Bobby weg._

_  
_

_„Tut mir leid. Konnte nicht schlafen. Ich … weiß auch nicht.“ Bobby drehte sich auf die Seite, den Rücken zu Lindsey und zog die Beine etwas an, rollte sich leicht ein. Auf keinen Fall durfte Lindsey merken, dass er hart geworden war. Wie sah das denn aus!_

_  
_

_„Versuch trotzdem zu schlafen und weck mich nicht mehr auf, Mann“, knurrte er missmutig._

_  
_

_„Tut mir leid“, gab Lindsey kleinlaut zurück und legte sich ebenfalls wieder hin, berührte Bobby jedoch nicht mehr. Es dauerte lange, bis Bobby endlich wieder einschlafen konnte. Die ganze Zeit überschlugen sich seine Gedanken. Warum hatte Lindsey ihn gestreichelt, warum ihn so sanft berührt? Und warum zum Teufel war er sofort hart geworden? Er war doch nicht schwul! Er ging schließlich in der Schule mit Colette. Also konnte er ja auch gar nicht schwul sein. Das war falsch gewesen. Lindsey hätte ihn nicht so anfassen dürfen._

_  
_

_Als Bobby am nächsten Morgen die Augen aufschlug, war der Platz neben ihm leer und längst kalt. Irritiert richtete er sich auf und sah sich um, doch Lindsey war verschwunden._

~*~

Bobby schlug die Augen auf und stöhnte genervt. Es war noch immer dunkel, aber er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Natürlich hatte er damit gerechnet, dass die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit hochkochen würden, aber es nervte ihn dennoch. Vor allem nervte es ihn, dass er auch heute wieder das gleiche Gefühlschaos verspürte wie damals, als Lindsey verschwunden war.

Einerseits war Bobby wütend gewesen, weil Lindsey sich nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte. Andererseits war er fast schon erleichtert gewesen, zumal Lindsey sogar seine blutige Kleidung mitgenommen hatte. Natürlich fehlten ein paar Sachen von Bobby, immerhin hatte Lindsey nicht splitterfasernackt das Weite suchen können, aber ansonsten wies nichts darauf hin, dass Lindsey in jener Nacht überhaupt dort gewesen war. Nichts außer dem Sturm der in Bobbys Magen wütete und den er einfach nicht zuordnen konnte. 

Lindsey war am darauffolgenden Tag nicht in der Schule gewesen und auch zum Baseball am Nachmittag war er nicht erschienen. Man fragte ihn ob er etwas wisse, doch Bobby verneinte. Am nächsten Tag war der Ort in großem Aufruhr. Man habe beim alten McDonald vorbeigeschaut und das Haus leer vorgefunden. Keine Spur von dem Mann oder seinem Jungen, doch im Haus sah es nach einem Kampf aus und man hatte Blutflecken gefunden, die Tür habe offen gestanden. Man trommelte alle Männer zusammen, um nach den beiden zu Suchen. Später am Abend fand man dann Kevin McDonald tot im Wald liegend. Erstochen. Von Lindsey keine Spur.

Manche munkelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, dass Kevin seinen Sohn misshandelt habe und der Junge sich am Ende gerächt habe. Andere sagten, Kevin McDonald habe seinen Sohn ermordet und im Wald verscharrt und sei dann einem Überfall zum Opfer gefallen, und wieder andere suchten die Schuld bei einer spanischen Gruppierung, die in der Nähe lebte und gerne mal Streit anzettelte. Die Wahrheit fand man nie heraus und auch Lindsey wurde nicht gefunden. Allerdings hatte Bobby schon damals das Gefühl gehabt, dass niemand wirklich versucht hatte, seinen damaligen Freund zu finden.

Lange hatte Bobby noch das Gefühl gehabt, Lindsey wäre in der Nähe. Oft dachte er, er würde ihn sehen, hinter einem Baum versteckt, ihn beobachtend. Doch jedesmal wenn er zu dem Baum eilte, war da niemand. Lindsey fehlte ihm. Sie hatten so viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, hatten sich so viel erzählt und eigentlich war Lindsey sein bester Freund gewesen. Doch er war gegangen und er hatte sich nicht einmal verabschiedet.

Wie oft hatte Bobby darüber nachgegrübelt, ob es anders gelaufen wäre, wenn er in der Nacht nicht so abweisend reagiert hätte, wenn er etwas ruhiger geblieben wäre und Lindsey nicht gleich so angefaucht hätte. Wie oft hatte er versucht, eine Erklärung für sein Verhalten zu finden. Doch es änderte nichts daran dass Lindsey weg war.

Nachdenklich zog Bobby den Rollstuhl heran und setzte sich hinein. An Schlaf war nicht mehr zu denken. Genausogut konnte er auch aufstehen. Oder er würde sich eben ein Bier holen und hoffen, dass der Alkohol ihn wieder schläfrig machen würde.

Tatsächlich nahm er ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank, kehrte zurück in sein Wohnzimmer und legte sich eine Decke über die Beine, weil es relativ kühl war, ehe er gedankenverloren das Bier öffnete und daran nippte. Lindsey. Er hatte seinem alten Freund aus Kindertagen ziemlich lange nachgetrauert, sich immer wieder gefragt, was wohl aus ihm geworden war. Irgendwann hatte er aufgegeben und nicht mehr weiter an ihn gedacht. Er hatte sich schließlich damit abgefunden und keinen Gedanken mehr an den anderen Jungen verschwendet.  Das Leben musste schließlich weitergehen.

~*~

_  
_

_Es herrschte reger Betrieb in der Bar. Die Tür ging ständig auf und neue Leute kamen herein, andere gingen. Bobby kümmerte sich nicht wirklich darum. Seine Aufgabe war es, die Gäste mit Cocktails und Getränken zu versorgen. Wer an die Bar kam und etwas bestellte, bekam sein Getränk gegen Sofortbezahlung und er wandte sich dem nächsten Kunden zu. Bei den Frauen blieb oft etwas länger, flirtete hier und dort, ließ sich grinsend anflirten. Er wusste, dass die Mädchen hier im Allgemeinen der Meinung waren, dass er ein ansehnlicher Bursche war und er kostete es aus._

_  
_

_Die meisten Gäste kamen im Pulk. Kleine Grüppchen von Leuten, die oft hier waren. Nur am Rande nahm er einen jungen Mann wahr, der alleine hereinkam und sich umsah. Bobby war sich sicher, dass er den Kerl noch nie hier gesehen hatte, dennoch hatte er etwas vertrautes an sich. Als er an die Bar kam und ihm zunickte, servierte Bobby noch dem vorherigen Kunden das Bier, kassierte ab und ging dann zu dem Fremden hinüber._

_  
_

_„Guten Abend. Neu hier?“, meinte er in plauderndem Tonfall. „Was darf’s sein?“_

_  
_

_„Vorzugsweise ein Job, aber vorerst begnüge ich mich auch mit einem Bier“, gab der junge Mann selbstsicher zurück. Bobby nickte und zapfte dem Gast das gewünschte Bier, stellte es vor ihm auf den Tresen. „Mit wem muss ich wegen dem Job reden?“_

_  
_

_„Glaub nicht, dass wir was frei haben, aber kann mich auch irren. Frag am besten mal bei Sean nach. Dort hinten in der Ecke, der Typ mit dem auffälligen Shirt“, gab Bobby zurück und wies auf den Besitzer der Bar. Der Fremde nickte, nahm sein Bier und wandte sich ab. „Hey! Ist nichts persönliches, aber wir servieren hier nur gegen Sofortbezahlung.“ Bobby hielt den Arm des Mannes fest. „Hausregel. Hier kommen zu viele Gäste rein, da kann keiner den Überblick behalten.“ Der Kerl starrte auf Bobbys Hand und hob dann den Blick. Er stellte das Bier ab und kramte ein paar Geldscheine aus seiner Hosentasche, die er mit Wucht vor Bobby auf den Tresen knallte._

_  
_

_„Stimmt so“, knurrte er und wandte sich endlich ab. Bobby nahm die Scheine auf und wandte sich dem nächsten Kunden zu._

_  
_

_Später am Abend war Bobby bereits dabei die Bar zu säubern, als er von hinten an der Schulter berührt wurde. Er wandte sich halb um und nickte seinem Chef fragend zu._

_  
_

_„Hey, Bobby. Das war ein guter Tag, heute. Gute Arbeit. Du kennst dich hier am Besten aus und bist mein zuverlässigster Mitarbeiter. Würdest du den neuen in seine Aufgaben einweisen?“ Damit wies er hinter sich auf den jungen Mann, der Bobby an diesem Abend so genervt das Geld auf den Tresen geknallt hatte. Bobby nickte sofort._

_  
_

_„Klar. Was für Aufgaben soll der Neue denn übernehmen?“_

_  
_

_„Ich dachte dass er dich hier hinter der Bar etwas entlasten könnte. Du bist in letzter Zeit ganz schön am Rotieren und ich will nicht, dass du mir irgendwann umkippst.“_

_  
_

_„Hey, ich komme hier klar, Sean“, gab Bobby sofort zurück und warf dem Fremden einen etwas angesäuerten Blick zu._

_  
_

_„Bobby, er soll dich nicht ersetzen, er soll dir hier hinten helfen. Mach dir mal keine Gedanken“, meinte Sean freundlich. „Ich lass euch beide dann mal alleine und geh zurück zu meinen Büchern. Ich habe ein gutes Gefühl. War ein guter Abend.“ Bobby nickte erneut und Sean wandte sich ab und ging. Der Fremde kam einen Schritt näher und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen._

_  
_

_„Ich bin Lindsey“, meinte er mit einem seltsamen Lächeln und zögerte dann kurz. „Lindsey McDonald.“_

~*~

Bobby schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch und sah sich irritiert um. Das Bier hatte er nur zur Hälfte getrunken, ehe er eingenickt war. Jetzt tat ihm der Nacken weh, weil er eine denkbar ungünstige Haltung gehabt hatte, bei seinem kleinen Nickerchen. Verärgert stellte er das angetrunkene Bier auf den Tisch, rieb sich über den Nacken und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Bett.

„Verdammt, Lindsey. Ich zerreiß dich in Stücke, wenn du nochmal hier vorbeikommst. Du verdammter Mistkerl. Lass mich doch einfach in Ruhe!“, murrte Bobby missmutig, als er sich wieder ins Bett gelegt und das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby wälzte sich noch immer ruhelos hin und her als die Sonne aufging. Letzten Endes gab er auf, brühte sich einen starken Kaffee auf und versuchte sich endgültig auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Schließlich stand die Apokalypse vor der Tür und er hatte nichts Dümmeres zu tun als in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen? Das konnte nun wirklich nicht sein.

Wie so oft in den letzten Tagen und Wochen saß Bobby an seinem Schreibtisch, über Bücher gebeugt und suchte nach Antworten, nach Lösungen. Doch anders als zuvor war er einfach nicht bei der Sache. Immer wieder glitt sein Blick zu dem Mobiltelefon von dem nur ein einziger Mensch die Nummer hatte. Fast wünschte er sich schon, dass es klingeln würde, dass Lindsey fragen würde, ob sie sich noch einmal auf ein Bier zusammensetzen könnten, einen weiteren Spaziergang machen. Doch das Telefon blieb stumm und irgendwann riss Bobby genervt eine Schublade am Schreibtisch auf und schmiss das kleine Gerät hinein. Immerhin hatte er sich vorgenommen nicht mehr an Lindsey zu denken.

Als sein Telefon klingelte und Dean am anderen Ende der Leitung war, war das für Bobby eine willkommene Abwechslung. Leider handelte es sich nur um eine kurze Meldung, dass sich noch nichts Neues ergeben hatte und außerdem fragte Dean, ob es in der Nähe noch weitere Zeichen für die Apokalypse gäbe. Bobby verneinte knapp und verpasste sich selbst einen mentalen Tritt in den Hintern. Er hatte gar nicht auf die Nachrichten gehört!

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, schaltete Bobby das Radio an und schlug die Zeitung auf, um nach neuen Anzeichen oder Hinweisen zu suchen. Zwei Stunden später saß er am Fenster und blickte gedankenverloren hinaus. Eigentlich war Bobby ein Einzelgänger. Schon seit Jahren. Er redete nicht viel, er brauchte keine Gesellschaft. Aber heute fühlte er sich geradezu einsam und es behagte ihm kein bisschen. Und daran war allein Lindsey schuld. Sein Auftauchen hatte eine Tür geöffnet, zu Erinnerungen an eine längst vergangene Zeit, die Bobby ohne zu zögern in die Sparte „schönste Zeit meines Lebens“ schieben konnte. Dabei hätte er das nie gedacht, damals als Lindsey plötzlich wieder vor ihm gestanden hatte, nach fast zehn Jahren, und sich ihm mit diesem seltsamen Lächeln zu erkennen gegeben hatte. Wochen später hatte Lindsey einmal gesagt, dass er zu gerne eine Kamera bei sich gehabt hätte, um zu fotografieren, wie Bobby sämtliche Gesichtszüge entglitten waren, als er seinen Namen hörte. Das konnte sich Bobby nur zu gut vorstellen. Er hatte einfach nicht damit gerechnet. Nicht nach so langer Zeit.

~*~

_  
_

_Wären sie einander auf der Straße begegnet, hätte Bobby den anderen Mann sicherlich nie erkannt. Lindsey hatte sich verändert. Er war noch immer ein Stück kleiner als Bobby, aber aus dem schmächtigen Jungen mit den schmalen Schultern und dem immer etwas ängstlichem Gesichtsausdruck und der schüchternen Art war ein anderer Mensch geworden. Lindsey strahlte Selbstsicherheit aus, seine breiten Schultern verrieten, dass er vor einer Schlägerei keine Angst zu haben brauchte. Die Haare trug er schulterlang und eine schwer aussehende Lederjacke ließ Bobby vermuten, dass er mit einem Motorrad vorgefahren war._

_  
_

_In Zeitlupe ergriff er die dargebotene Hand und Lindsey schüttelte sie mit festem Händedruck. Bobby schien, dass der andere Mann seine Hand ein wenig zu lange festhielt, um als normaler Händedruck zu gelten, doch noch ehe er sein Gehirn wirklich dazu bringen konnte, darüber nachzudenken, ließ Lindsey los und ließ die Hand sinken._

_  
_

_„Lange nicht gesehen“, meinte er mit einem fast schon wehmütigen Lächeln. „Die Welt ist klein.“_

_  
_

_„Sieht so aus. Wo zum Teufel …“ Bobby brach ab und verstummte. Die Bar war sicherlich nicht der rechte Ort um Lindsey über die letzten zehn Jahre auszufragen. Er winkte ab und wandte sich wieder um. „Muss hier noch fertig aufräumen. Wir öffnen um 9 Uhr morgens, aber die Bar ist erst ab 18 Uhr besetzt. Sei ne Stunde vorher hier.“_

_  
_

_„Alles klar. Dann bis morgen.“ Lindsey ging ohne ein weiteres Wort und Bobby beendete seine Arbeit, packte seine Sachen zusammen und verließ dann ebenfalls die Bar._

_  
_

_„Ist wirklich Zufall“, empfing ihn Lindsey draußen vor der Tür. „Bin auf der Durchreise, bleibe vermutlich ein paar Wochen hier … ich hab nicht gewusst, dass ich dich hier antreffen würde.“_

_  
_

_„Okay.“ Bobby zuckte die Schultern. Lindsey tat ja gerade so als hätten sie irgendeine bedeutsame Vergangenheit. Bobby ging an Lindsey vorbei zu seinem eigenen Motorrad und setzte sich darauf, ehe er den Blick wieder zu Lindsey wandte. „Warst in Texas unterwegs, huh? Zurück zu den Wurzeln?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. Eigentlich war es eine rhetorische Frage. Lindsey sprach mit einem starken Südstaaten-Akzent. So wie damals, als er in das erste Mal in Bobbys Leben getreten war. Lindsey war mit seinem Vater aus Texas gekommen. Der Akzent hatte sich im Laufe der Zeit etwas verloren. Jetzt war er wieder stark hörbar._

_  
_

_„Hier und da.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Bin rumgekommen. Tut mir übrigens leid wegen deiner Sachen, aber ich brauchte …“_

_  
_

_„Lass gut sein, Lin.“ Bobby machte eine wegwerfende Geste. „Das hab ich dir nicht übel genommen.“_

_  
_

_„Aber?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey schlicht und sah Bobby aufmerksam an. „Dass ich verschwunden bin? Glaubst du wirklich, die hätten zugehört, was ich zu der Sache zu sagen habe?“, fuhr er unbeirrt fort. „Und sag jetzt nicht, dass meine Verletzungen damals  die Geschichte hätten glaubwürdiger gemacht. Die hätten doch behauptet, die hab ich mir zugezogen als …“ Lindsey verstummte und sah sich um. „Nicht gerade der beste Ort um zu reden“, unterbrach er sich dann selbst. „Bist du schon müde?“_

_  
_

_„Geht so. Warum?“_

_  
_

_„Na ja … wir werden die nächsten Wochen zusammenarbeiten. Ich will nicht, dass dicke Luft herrscht. Ich glaub, ich will mich einfach nur vor irgendjemandem rechtfertigen, der mich kennt.“ Lindsey lächelte scheu. „Ist ja nicht so als würde ich mit meiner Vergangenheit hausieren gehen. Wäre angenehm mal wieder mit jemandem richtig reden zu können.“ Bobby dachte einen Augenblick über die Worte seines alten Jugendfreundes nach und nickte schließlich. „Auf ein Bier? Bei mir im Motel?“_

_  
_

_„Okay. Fahr voraus.“ Bobby startete den Motor und Lindsey tat es ihm gleich. Einen Augenblick später fuhr der andere Mann los und Bobby folgte ihm in geringem Abstand._

~*~

Oh, sie hatten geredet, in jener Nacht. Über Lindseys Leben beim alten McDonald, über die Schläge, über seine Angst, darüber wie er den Mann getötet hatte. Natürlich hatte Bobby die Geschichte damals bereits gekannt, zumindest Teile davon. Nicht komplett, da Lindsey in jener Nacht da es passiert war nur Bruchstücke preisgegeben hatte. Lindsey hatte ihm erklärt, was ihn dazu getrieben hatte, das Weite zu suchen und wie er sich alleine hatte durchschlagen müssen, wie sein Leben eine ganze Weile kein bisschen besser erschienen war als zuvor. Auch Bobby hatte ihm von den vergangenen zehn Jahren erzählt.

Nur über eine Sache hatten sie damals nicht gesprochen: Was in jener Nacht in Bobbys Bett eigentlich passiert war.

Seufzend rollte Bobby vom Fenster zurück. Nachdem sie die Nacht mit Reden verbracht hatten, war alles wieder so wie vorher gewesen. Sie waren Freunde, verstanden sich gut und sie stellten fest, dass sie viele Interessen teilten. Sie spielten zusammen mit einigen Freunden von Bobby Baseball, sie lieferten sich kleine Motorrad-Rennen, schraubten zusammen an ihren Maschinen herum. Lindsey stellte sich überraschend geschickt bei der Arbeit an und sie hatten jede Menge Spaß dabei. Und eigentlich hatte Bobby gedacht, dass alles wieder beim Alten wäre und jene Nacht keinerlei Bedeutung gehabt hatte. Eigentlich. Bis zu der Party am See.

~*~

_  
_

_„Hey, Drifter! Was hältst du von einer Runde Schwimmen?“ Bobby wartete die Antwort seines Freundes gar nicht erst ab. Er stand vom Lagerfeuer auf und zog sich das Shirt über den Kopf. Es war spät und dunkel, außer ihm und Lindsey war niemand mehr hier, deswegen überlegte er auch nicht lange, als er sogar seine Boxershorts auszog und auf den Haufen warf, ehe er ins Wasser watete._

_  
_

_„Nah. Ich bleib hier“, drang Lindseys Stimme vom Lagerfeuer herüber. „Viel zu kalt.“_

_  
_

_„Sei kein Mädchen, Mann. Komm schon rein. Nach dem ganzen Bier tut uns die Abkühlung ganz gut um den Kopf wieder etwas frei zu kriegen. Ich hab morgen bestimmt nen Kater.“_

_  
_

_„Klingst nicht wirklich betrunken.“ Lindsey machte noch immer keine Anstalten, Bobby ins Wasser zu folgen und er klang für Bobby auch nicht wirklich betrunken. Aber er war sich eigentlich sicher, dass sie beide ein paar Bierchen zu viel getrunken hatten._

_  
_

_„Ausreden. Komm endlich!“, rief er zum Ufer zurück. „Muss ich erst rauskommen und dich mitsamt deinen Klamotten reinzerren?“, scherzte Bobby übermütig._

_  
_

_„Bobby … ich kann nicht …“_

_  
_

_„Klar kannst du schwimmen. Erzähl mir nichts, Lin. Wir sind früher doch auch oft zusammen Schwimmen gegangen. Stell dich mal nicht so an.“ Tatsächlich stand Lindsey auf und fing an, seine Kleidung auszuziehen. Als schwarze Silhouette hob er sich gegen den Schein des Feuers ab, als er ebenfalls ins Wasser watete. Bobby spritzte lachend Wasser in Lindseys Richtung, der sich daraufhin vom Boden abstieß und Kopf voran eintauchte. Kurz vor Bobby tauchte er wieder auf und schüttelte die tropfnassen Haare._

_  
_

_„So. Bin drin. Zufrieden?“ Lindsey lachte. „Und jetzt?“_

_  
_

_„Wer zuerst am anderen Ufer ist“, rief Bobby aus und schwamm los. Hinter sich vernahm er Plätschern und wusste, dass Lindsey die Verfolgung aufnahm. Plötzlich packte ihn Lindsey am Bein und zog ihn zurück, nutzte den Moment, da Bobby erschrocken aus seinem Rhythmus gerissen war und zog an ihm vorbei. „Na warte! Du kämpfst mit unfairen Mitteln? Das kann ich auch!“, rief Bobby aus und schwamm dem anderen Mann nach, um ihn ebenfalls zu behindern. Als er Lindsey erreicht hatte und ihn ebenfalls am Bein zurückzog, wandte dieser sich um und sie lieferten sich lachend und prustend eine Rangelei im Wasser. Sie tauchten sich gegenseitig und kamen keinen Meter mehr voran._

_  
_

_Bobby musste sich schließlich eingestehen, dass ihm die Puste ausging und rief halb lachend halb hustend seine Kapitulation aus. Lindsey ließ von ihm ab und brachte wieder etwas Abstand zwischen sie, während Bobby sich nur in Totmannstellung treiben ließ um wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Eigentlich rechnete er mit dummen Kommentaren von Lindsey, doch der schwieg. Er hatte sich abgewandt und trat Wasser, schien nachzudenken oder auf etwas zu warten. Jetzt, da sie nichtmehr tobten, merkte Bobby erst, dass das Wasser doch recht schnell kühl wirkte und gab seine Ruheposition auf um wieder ans Ufer zu schwimmen._

_  
_

_„Lass uns rausgehen. Wird wirklich kühl“, rief er über die Schulter zurück. Als Bobby das Ufer erreicht hatte und aufstand, wandte er sich um und stellte irritiert fest, dass Lindsey nicht hinter ihm war. „Lindsey?“ Stille antwortete ihm „Lin? Verdammt nochmal! Lin!“ Bobby watete zurück ins Wasser._

_  
_

_„Geh schon raus. Ich komm gleich nach“, kam da Lindseys Stimme aus einiger Entfernung. Bobby starrte in die Richtung aus der Lindseys Stimme gekommen war. „Alles in Ordnung. Will noch bisschen schwimmen“, meinte Lindsey mit Nachdruck._

_  
_

_„Mann … hast du nen Krampf und willst das nicht sagen oder was ist los? Komm endlich her. Du benimmst dich heute echt seltsam.“ Aus Lindseys Richtung vernahm er etwas das fast wie „so in der Art“ klang, aber er konnte sich auch getäuscht haben, denn Lindsey war mittlerweile doch in seine Richtung losgeschwommen und die Worte gingen im Plätschern seiner Bewegungen unter. Lindsey kam nah genug, dass Bobby ihn sehen konnte und blieb dann erneut stehen._

_  
_

_„Was ist denn? Darf ich nicht im Wasser bleiben, wenn ich das will?“, blaffte ihn Lindsey an und Bobby war nun vollkommen irritiert._

_  
_

_„Erst wolltest du nicht rein und jetzt willst du nicht mehr raus? Du spinnst doch, Mann.“ Lindsey schnaubte, wandte sich um und schwamm wieder los, auf das andere Ufer zu. „Spinner!“, murmelte Bobby und watete auf das Ufer zu. Aber so ganz wohl war ihm nicht, bei der Sache und vor allem verstand er einfach nicht, was auf einmal mit Lindsey los war. Nach kurzem Zögern drehte er sich wieder um und watete doch zurück ins Wasser. Er wusste, in welche Richtung Lindsey geschwommen war und folgte ihm einfach. Nach kurzer Zeit holte er den anderen Mann ein und schwamm neben ihm. Lindsey hielt den Blick weiter geradeaus gerichtet und tat als würde er Bobby nicht bemerken. Bobby schwamm näher und hielt Lindsey fest._

_  
_

_„Lass mich los!“_

_  
_

_„Nicht bevor du mir endlich sagst, was zum Teufel auf einmal mit dir los ist. Verdammt, Lin. Ich krieg langsam das Gefühl, dass du schizophren bist!“ Bobby ließ wieder von ihm ab, hielt sich aber dicht bei Lindsey._

_  
_

_„Bin ich nicht. Ich will einfach nur alleine sein.“ Lindsey klang nicht wirklich aggressiv. Eher müde oder traurig, was Bobby umso mehr verwirrte. So langsam machte er sich wirklich Sorgen. So hatte er Lindsey nicht mehr erlebt, seit sie Kinder waren. „Lass es einfach gut sein, Mann.“ Damit wollte Lindsey wieder losschwimmen, doch Bobby hatte jetzt gründlich die Nase voll. Er hielt ihn fest und klammerte sich regelrecht an Lindsey, um ihn an der Flucht zu hindern._

_  
_

_„So nicht, Mann. Als du hier aufgetaucht bist, wolltest du unbedingt reden und keine Geheimnisse zwischen uns haben und jetzt tust du so als wäre ich ein Fremder und du könntest mir …“ Bobby verstummte und ließ von Lindsey ab. „Was …“, murmelte er irritiert und überlegte, ob er sich das nur eingebildet hatte. Er hätte schwören können, dass Lindsey tatsächlich hart war._

_  
_

_„So. Jetzt alles klar?“, meinte Lindsey ruhig und sah Bobby direkt an. Es war dunkel, aber das Feuer am Ufer und Mond und Sterne in einer klaren Nacht spendeten genug Licht, nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatten, so dass Bobby den anderen Mann sehr gut erkennen konnte. Bobby starrte Lindsey verwirrt an._

_  
_

_„Du … ah …“_

_  
_

_„Ich bin schwul. Und? Hab nicht vor über dich herzufallen. So kaputt bin ich nicht und ich hab’s auch lange noch nicht so nötig, dass ich nicht mehr wüsste was ich mache.“ Bobby schwieg und kaute auf seiner Unterlippe herum. „Es wird kalt“, meinte Lindsey auf einmal. „Lass uns zurückschwimmen. Jetzt ist es eh schon egal.“ Bobby antwortete nicht. Er wandte sich um und schwamm los. Lindsey blieb hinter ihm, hielt gebührenden Abstand, als wolle er seine Worte unterstreichen und beweisen, dass er nichts dummes tun würde._

_  
_

_Am Ufer angekommen ging Bobby zu seinem Haufen und zog Boxershorts und T-Shirt heraus. Tropfnass schlüpfte er in die Kleidung und setzte sich dann wieder an das Feuer. Nachdenklich beobachtete er Lindsey, der sich ebenfalls die Shorts anzog und wieder am Feuer Platz nahm, noch während er sich das Shirt überzog. Bobby beobachtete ihn verstohlen. Als Lindsey in seine Richtung blickte, wandte sich Bobby rasch ab und griff nach einem Bier, das er schweigend öffnete. Er nahm ein paar Schlucke und starrte dann ins Feuer. Plötzlich stand Lindsey auf, zog seine Jeans und seine Lederjacke an und ging zu seinem Motorrad._

_  
_

_„Was hast du vor?“ Bobby stand ebenfalls auf._

_  
_

_„Fahre zum Motel zurück“, meinte Lindsey knapp, ohne ihn anzusehen. „Werde bei Sean kündigen und die Zelte abbrechen.“_

_  
_

_„Was? Aber … warum?“_

_  
_

_„Warum wohl? Meinst du es ist lustig für mich, wenn du mich verstohlen anstarrst wie ein fremdartiges Tier? Denkst du mir ist es nicht unangenehm, wenn du mich fortan anschweigst? Ich mag dich Bobby, das kann und will ich nicht leugnen, aber das isses einfach nicht wert.“_

_  
_

_„Jetzt warte mal!“ Bobby wurde wütend. „Flucht, huh? Darin bist du gut. Immer fliehen. Wenn was schwierig wird, packst du deine Sachen und haust ab.“_

_  
_

_„Das ist nicht wahr!“ Lindsey fuhr herum, funkelte ihn wütend an. „Du hast kein Recht über mich zu urteilen, Robert Singer. Du kennst mich nicht einmal. Du weißt nichts über mich. Also tu nicht so als wüsstest du bescheid.“_

_  
_

_„Mag sein“, blaffte Bobby zurück. „Ist ja auch nicht so als würdest du wirklich mit mir reden, eh? Natürlich kenne ich dich nicht, wenn du mir nur eine Maske zeigst und mir irgendwas vorspielst, weil du …“_

_  
_

_„Hör auf.“  Lindseys Stimme war rau und tief, zitterte leicht und er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt. Bobby schwieg einen Augenblick und machte dann einen Schritt auf Lindsey zu._

_  
_

_„Okay“, meinte er leise. „Vielleicht kenne ich dich nicht. Aber vielleicht würde ich dich gerne kennen lernen?“, schlug er nach kurzem Zögern vor. „Alles was ich im Moment sehe ist, dass du wieder die Sachen packst und abhaust. Wie soll ich dann etwas anderes von dir denken?“_

_  
_

_„Das führt doch zu nichts. Ich bin dir nicht einmal nahe gekommen und du starrst mich an wie ein gefährliches Tier oder eine tödliche Krankheit. Ich hab es in deinem Blick gesehen, Robert. Jedes Mal, wenn ich in der Arbeit eng an dir vorbei gehe, wirst du denken ich mache das absichtlich, nur um dir nahe zu sein. Das ist kein Arbeitsklima. Ich gehöre hier nicht hin, also gehe ich. Ich bleibe ohnehin nie lange an einem Ort.“_

_  
_

_„Mach aber mal halblang!“ Bobby war jetzt wirklich wütend. Er wusste nicht, was Lindsey in seinen Augen oder seinem Blick gesehen zu haben glaubte, aber er verspürte eigentlich keine Abscheu gegen Lindsey. Ja, er war verwirrt, überrascht, aber das war wohl natürlich. „Ich hab nicht mal Gelegenheit um mich mit der Situation auseinanderzusetzen und du willst schon das Weite suchen. Hallo? Ich bin auch nur ein Mensch, okay? Ich hatte nicht mit sowas gerechnet, ich bin überrumpelt. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich dich jetzt verabscheue.“_

_  
_

_„Du hast es damals schon und du tust es heute noch“, gab Lindsey matt zurück. Bobby seufzte resignierend. Wenn er jetzt sagte, dass er auch damals irgendwie einfach überrumpelt gewesen war, würde es am Ende noch so klingen als hätte er Interesse an Lindsey und das war ja nun wahrlich nicht der Fall. Nicht so. Er wollte den alten Freund, den er so lange nicht gesehen hatte, nicht schon wieder verlieren, aber mehr auch nicht. „Es tut mir leid, Robert.“ Lindsey wandte sich ab, drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Ich kann es nicht.“_

_  
_

_„Du kannst was nicht?“_

_  
_

_„Das hier.“ Lindsey zuckte die Schultern. „Ich wollte dich damals schon und ich will dich heute noch. Ich kann es nicht ändern.“ Damit stieg Lindsey auf sein Motorrad und fuhr davon, noch ehe Bobby die Bedeutung der Worte wirklich begriffen hatte._

~*~

Gewaltsam schüttelte Bobby die Erinnerungen ab. Wütend warf er die Zeitung in die Ecke, räumte mit einer fahrigen Bewegung den halben Tisch leer und wischte alles hinunter. Aufzeichnungen, Bücher, Stifte, Ordner. Alles landete scheppernd auf dem Boden. Bobby starrte auf das Chaos, das er soeben verursacht hatte und seufzte. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, riss er die Schublade auf und packte das Handy, das er zuvor hinein verbannt hatte. Er hackte die Nummer in das kleine Mobilteil und ließ es klingeln. Wäre Lindsey doch weggeblieben. Nur einmal. Nur ein einziges Mal hätte er einfach in der Versenkung bleiben sollen. Aber nein, er tauchte ständig wieder auf und Bobby war es Leid. Ein für allemal.

Er wartete gar nicht ab wie Lindsey sich melden würde. Sobald er hörte, dass der andere Mann den Anruf entgegennahm, blaffte er schon in den Hörer.

„Warum machst du das, Lindsey? Warum kehrst du immer wieder in mein Leben zurück?“, fauchte er ungehalten. Es war an der Zeit, endlich abzuschließen. Das wusste Bobby. Es musste einfach sein.

„Weil du nie gesagt hast, dass ich wegbleiben soll.“ Das war richtig. Bobby hatte nie die Gelegenheit gehabt, um Lindsey zum Teufel zu wünschen. Er hatte nie die Möglichkeit gehabt, ihm zu sagen, dass er dort bleiben sollte, wo der Pfeffer wächst. Bobby hatte nie die Kraft gefunden, um es zu tun. Bis jetzt.

„Dann sage ich es jetzt.“ Seine Stimme klang fest und ungerührt. Innerlich fing Bobby schon wieder an zu schwanken, doch nach außen hin blieb er hart und selbstsicher. „Geh, Lindsey. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben und komm nie wieder zurück.“ Jetzt hatte er es gesagt. Es war getan und mit Sicherheit würde er seine Worte nicht mehr zurück nehmen. Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen.

„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist …“

„Ja, ist es.“

„Wie du willst.“ Lindseys Stimme war beinahe tonlos und deutlich konnte Bobby hören, dass er den anderen Mann verletzt hatte. „Es war nie meine Absicht, dich zu verletzen, Robert. Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte … Egal. Leb wohl.“ Damit legte Lindsey auf und dröhnendes Schweigen klang in Bobbys Ohren.

Langsam ließ Bobby das kleine Telefon sinken, starrte darauf. Wieder ließ er den kurzen Wortwechsel durch seine Gedanken laufen und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Verdammt, Lindsey.“ Rasch tippte er die Nummer erneut ein, doch der Anruf ging direkt auf die Voicemail. In Zeitlupe legte Bobby auf und ließ das Mobiltelefon aus seiner Hand gleiten. „Verdammt“, flüsterte er und blinzelte gegen das Brennen in seinen Augen an. „Was hab ich getan.“


	4. Chapter 4

Bobby hasste sich. Jeden Morgen, wenn er aufgestanden war und die vertraute Nummer angerufen hatte, jeden Morgen wenn er direkt auf die Ansage weitergeleitet worden war. Er hatte mehr als einmal mit dem Gedanken gespielt, tatsächlich eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, den Gedanken aber jedes Mal wieder verworfen. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Es tut mir leid? Es war nicht so gemeint?

_  
_

_„Warum bist du zurückgekommen, Lindsey?“  
„Weil du mich brauchst.“_

Wieder und wieder huschten die Worte durch Bobbys Gedächtnis, gefolgt von der Konversation, die alles verändert, alles kaputt gemacht hatte.

_  
_

_„ Warum kehrst du immer wieder in mein Leben zurück?“  
„Weil du nie gesagt hast, dass ich wegbleiben soll.“   
„Dann sage ich es jetzt. Geh, Lindsey. Verschwinde aus meinem Leben und komm nie wieder zurück.“   
„Wenn das dein Wunsch ist …“  
„Ja, ist es.“  
„Wie du willst.“ _

Minutenlang starrte Bobby auf das Handy, ehe er es ein für allemal zurück in die Schublade gleiten ließ. Er wusste, dass Lindsey nicht zurückkommen würde. Es war vorbei. Dieses Mal war es wirklich vorbei. Es würde nie mehr so sein wie damals. Und dieses Mal konnte er nichts mehr tun, die Situation nicht mehr retten.

~*~

_  
_

_Bobby machte sich gar nicht die Mühe, überhaupt anzuklopfen. Lindsey hätte ihm vermutlich nicht geöffnet oder so getan als wäre er längst weg. Das Motorrad stand auch nicht vor dem Motel, aber Lindsey musste einfach noch hier sein. Er war gerade erst vom See weggefahren und schließlich musste er noch packen. Oder würde er wirklich seine ganzen Sachen zurücklassen?_

_  
_

_Er öffnete die Tür zu Lindseys Motel-Zimmer mit zitternder Hand und lugte hinein. Es war dunkel im Raum und fast wäre Bobby wieder gegangen. Doch etwas hielt ihn auf. Ohne weiter nachzudenken schaltete er das Licht an. Lindsey blinzelte, als es plötzlich hell wurde und schirmte seine Augen gegen das künstliche Licht der Lampe ab. Er saß in der Ecke des Zimmers am Boden und wandte den Blick ab._

_  
_

_„Doch noch hier“, stellte Bobby fest. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte._

_  
_

_„Was willst du jetzt noch?“, erkundigte sich Lindsey wütend. Bobby öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn aber wieder. Er hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, was er hier wollte und was er sich von seinem Besuch erhoffte. Er wusste nur, dass er nicht wollte, dass Lindsey jetzt verschwand, schlecht von ihm dachte und womöglich wütend auf ihn war. „Was?“, fauchte Lindsey erneut, machte aber keine Anstalten, aufzustehen und ihn hinaus zu werfen._

_  
_

_„Ganz ehrlich? Keine Ahnung“, gab Bobby schließlich zu und trat ungebeten ein. Er schloss die Tür hinter sich und blieb dort stehen. „Warum bist du schon wieder abgehauen?“, meinte er endlich._

_  
_

_„Hatte sowieso nicht vor, lange zu bleiben. Reise ich eben etwas früher ab. Egal.“ Lindsey hatte die Beine angezogen und die Arme darum geschlungen. Bei jedem anderen hätte diese Haltung vermutlich ängstlich gewirkt, bei Lindsey sah es eher nach einem halben Angriff aus. Wie ein Igel, der sich einrollt und die Stacheln dem Angreifer entgegenstreckt, sah der andere Mann aus. Unschlüssig stand Bobby dort und suchte nach den richtigen Worten. Eigentlich suchte er vielmehr nach den richtigen Gefühlen. Er war sich überhaupt nicht sicher, was er dachte oder fühlte, was er wollte oder nicht wollte. Irgendwie machte alles keinen Sinn mehr und es verwirrte ihn restlos. Lindseys Augen blitzten gefährlich. „Wenn du sonst nichts mehr zu sagen hast, geh einfach, Robert. Es war ganz nett, aber es ist Zeit für eine Veränderung.“_

_  
_

_Ein Zittern ging durch Bobbys Körper, als Lindsey seinen Namen aussprach. Zuvor war er immer Bobby gewesen. Jeder nannte ihn Bobby. Aber Robert gefiel ihm, vor allem wenn Lindsey den Namen aussprach. Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn doch wieder, unsicher was er sagen sollte. Schließlich senkte Bobby den Blick und stopfte die Hände in die Hosentaschen._

_  
_

_„Ja“, meinte er leise, vorsichtig. „Is vielleicht wirklich Zeit …“ Geradezu scheu hob er den Blick, sah Lindsey flüchtig an, eh er sich räusperte. „… ah .. für … also … Veränderung und so …“_

_  
_

_„Schön, dass wir uns einig sind. Dann kannst du ja jetzt nach Hause fahren.“ Lindsey stand auf und kam etwas näher, hielt dann aber an und fing an seine Tasche zu packen. Bobby biss sich auf die Unterlippe und starrte wieder auf den Boden zu seinen Füßen. Er wusste selbst nicht, was er vorhatte oder meinte, er hatte keine Ahnung, warum ihn der Gedanke, dass Lindsey wieder verschwinden würde, geradezu in den Wahnsinn trieb. Sie waren doch nur Freunde. Mehr nicht. Oder doch?_

_  
_

_„Lin … war … war das dein Ernst?“, fragte Bobby auf einmal nach ohne es bewusst zu wollen._

_  
_

_„Dass ich ohnehin weiter wollte? Ja.“_

_  
_

_„Nein, ich meine …“_

_  
_

_„Dass es Zeit ist, für ne Veränderung? Ja.“_

_  
_

_„Verdammt Lin! Muss das sein?“_

_  
_

_„Was mach ich denn?“ Lindsey hielt im Packen inne und wandte sich Bobby zu, doch der konnte den Blick noch immer nicht heben. Er wusste nicht, ob er gerade dabei war einen großen Fehler zu begehen, ob er es wirklich versuchen wollte, herausfinden wollte, wie es war mit einem anderen Mann oder ob er viel lieber das Weite und Schutz in den Armen einer Frau suchen sollte. Schutz davor, dass er überhaupt in Erwägung zog, Lindsey zu küssen. Es war falsch. Sie waren befreundet, sie waren Männer! Männer küssten sich nicht. Das war eklig. „Robert?“, durchbrach Lindseys Stimme seine Gedanken und erneut rann ein seltsam wohliger Schauer über Bobbys Rücken hinunter._

_  
_

_„Geh nicht“, brachte Bobby hervor. Viel flehender als er es eigentlich hatte klingen lassen wollen. Er hatte damals gelitten wie ein Hund, als Lindsey das erste Mal aus seinem Leben verschwunden war. Damals, als sie einfach nur gute Freunde gewesen waren, fast noch Kinder. Er hatte es auf den Verlust des besten Freundes geschoben, aber Bobby hatte im Laufe der 10 Jahre viele Menschen kennen und schätzen gelernt und viele waren wieder aus seinem Leben getreten. Und kein Verlust hatte ihn so getroffen wie damals, als Lindsey verschwunden war._

_  
_

_„Bringt doch nichts“, meinte Lindsey leise. „Ist besser so. Glaub mir.“_

_  
_

_„Nein. Ist es nicht“, stieß Bobby hervor und legte die Distanz zwischen ihnen zurück ohne noch weiter darüber nachzudenken, was er tat. Noch ehe er selbst wusste, was passierte, berührten sich ihre Lippen. Lindsey schreckte zurück als hätte Bobby ihm glühende Kohlen vor das Gesicht gehalten. Geradezu wütend wischte er sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und starrte Bobby finster an._

_  
_

_„Was soll das?“ Bobby zuckte nur verzweifelt die Schultern. Hatte Lindsey nicht zuvor gesagt, dass er ihn wollte? Warum war er jetzt wütend? „Jetzt muss ich wirklich gehen“, flüsterte Lindsey fast schon erschrocken. „Jetzt. Jetzt sofort. Ich …“ Er wollte an ihm vorbei, doch Bobby hielt ihn fest. „Lass mich los. Du verstehst das nicht, Robert. Das war ein Fehler.“_

_  
_

_„Warum?“, erkundigte sich Bobby leise._

_  
_

_„Ich bin nicht bereit, dir das Testgelände zu machen!“, fauchte Lindsey. „Du willst rumprobieren? Schön. Viel Spaß. Aber nicht mit mir, verdammt. Ich bin nicht dein Spielzeug, Robert.“ Bobby sagte nichts. Er sah Lindsey nur weiterhin an und schüttelte ganz langsam den Kopf. „Was …“_

_  
_

_„Du hast mir so gefehlt“, brachte Bobby endlich hervor. „Gott, Lindsey. Du hast ja keine Ahnung! Ich habe monatelang nach dir gesucht, ich habe dich ständig gesehen, obwohl du nie da warst. Ich bin drei Jahre nachdem du verschwunden warst, immer noch zu unseren Lieblingsverstecken gelaufen und habe gehofft, dass du dort wärst. Ich habe es nicht verstanden. Damals nicht. Aber jetzt … Geh nicht. Bitte.“ Bobbys Stimme zitterte und er hörte selbst, wie flehend er klang, aber es war ihm egal. So lange Lindsey bleiben würde, war es ihm egal. Lindsey zitterte am ganzen Körper, starrte ihn mit einem reichlich verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck an._

_  
_

_„Ich dachte …“, brachte er schließlich hervor. Bobby grinste etwas und zuckte die Schultern._

_  
_

_„Ja, dachte ich auch. Aber … keine Ahnung. Ich meine …“ Jetzt senkte er doch wieder den Blick. „Is alles ziemlich neu und ich weiß nicht … ich weiß nur, dass ich dich nicht gehen lassen kann. Ich will es nicht. Bitte bleib.“_

_  
_

_„Irgendwann muss ich weiter“, flüsterte Lindsey. „Ich kann nicht ewig bleiben. Ich würde mein Leben dafür geben, wenn ich es könnte … aber es geht nicht.“_

_  
_

_„Aber nicht jetzt. Bitte noch nicht jetzt“, flehte Bobby. Seine Muskeln schmerzten, waren zum zerreißen gespannt. Die Situation raubte ihm den Verstand und jedes Bisschen Selbstachtung. Er war drauf und dran vor Lindsey auf die Knie zu fallen und ihn anzuflehen, noch etwas länger zu bleiben. Allein der Gedanke, dass der andere Mann jetzt gehen könnte, raubte ihm den Atem._

_  
_

_„Nein“, murmelte Lindsey und kam wieder näher. „Nicht jetzt.“ Er war so dicht an Bobby herangetreten, dass sie einander berührten. Ihre Lippen trennten nur noch wenige Millimeter, doch als Bobby geradezu hungrig die geringe Distanz schließen wollte, wich Lindsey wieder etwas zurück. Verwirrt sah Bobby seinen Freund an. Doch Lindsey lächelte beruhigend. Er strich mit einer Hand über Bobbys Wange, ließ sie in seinen Nacken gleiten und zog Bobby etwas näher, hielt ihn fest, während er einen sanften Kuss auf seinen Mundwinkel hauchte. „Auch nicht in nächster Zeit“, flüsterte Lindsey schließlich, seine Lippen wisperten über Bobbys Lippen und noch ehe Bobby etwas erwidern konnte, versiegelte Lindsey seine Lippen und raubte ihm mit einem einzigen Kuss den Atem und den Verstand._

~*~

Bobby wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Lippen und presste sie dann aufeinander. Die Erinnerung war so lebendig, dass es ihm schien als könne er Lindseys Lippen noch immer auf seinen fühlen, seine Zunge spüren, die geradezu träge seine Mundhöhle erkundet hatte, seinen Kuss schmecken. Wütend rollte Bobby zur Tür und riss sie auf. Er musste raus, ehe ihm die Decke auf den Kopf fallen würde. Er konnte keine Minute länger untätig in seinem Haus sitzen und an Lindsey denken, oder er würde endgültig den Verstand verlieren und zwar gänzlich.

Eigentlich wäre Bobby gerne gerannt, bis ihm die Luft ausgegangen wäre, aber es ging nicht. In diesem Moment hasste er den Rollstuhl wie noch nie zuvor. Er verließ das Haus und setzte sich einfach in Bewegung, ohne nachzudenken wohin und warum. Er brauchte einfach frische Luft und Bewegung. Doch Lindsey verfolgte ihn. Die Erinnerungen an die erste Nacht, die Gedanken an den Freund der zum Geliebten geworden war, den Mann, der sich durch sein Leben gezogen hatte. Nicht stetig, aber irgendwie war Lindsey immer da gewesen. Immer wenn Bobby gedacht hatte, dass es nicht mehr weiter ging. Auch damals, in der schwärzesten Stunde seines Lebens.

~*~

_  
_

_Sie schrie, kämpfte gegen ihn an, doch Bobby hieb weiterhin mit dem Messer auf sie ein. Wieder und wieder und wieder, bis sie mit einem letzten Aufschrei den Kopf in den Nacken warf und schwarzer Qualm aus ihrem Mund in den Himmel stieg. Dann brach sie zusammen. Leblos._

_  
_

_Bobby sank neben seiner Frau zu Boden und ließ das Messer aus seiner Hand gleiten. Fassungslos starrte er auf seine blutbesudelten Hände, auf ihren toten Körper. Mit einem entsetzen Aufschrei zog Bobby sie in seine Arme und drückte sie an sich._

_  
_

_„Oh Gott! Es tut mir so leid. Bitte vergib mir. Ich konnte nichts anderes tun … Vergib mir!“ Sie antwortete nicht. Das Leben war aus ihrem Körper gewichen, noch ehe sie auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen war. Verzweiflung überkam Bobby, raubte ihm den Atem. Schmerz peinigte jede Faser seines Körpers. Er hatte sie geliebt wie keinen anderen Menschen und er hatte sie umgebracht. Ihr Blut würde auf ewig an seinen Händen kleben._

_  
_

_„Nein“, flüsterte Bobby. „Ich kann es nicht.“ Behutsam legte er den Leichnam wieder ab und griff sich erneut das Messer. Niemand würde ihm glauben. Niemand zuhören, warum er sie getötet hatte. Wenn er ihre schwarzen Augen und ihr hämisches Lachen nicht mit eigenen Augen gesehen und mit eigenen Ohren gehört hätte, würde er es selbst nicht glauben. Bobby wusste nicht, was passiert war. Er hatte keine Erklärung dafür. Aber er wusste, dass sein Leben zu Ende war._

_  
_

_„Es tut mir wirklich leid“, murmelte er und strich mit Tränen in den Augen über ihre Wange. Dann schlossen sich seine Finger fest um die Mordwaffe. Er würde ihr folgen. Alles andere war sinnlos._

_  
_

_„Nein! Robert!“ Wie ein Schraubstock packte eine andere Hand die Waffe. „Tu das nicht“, bat Lindsey eindringlich. Bobby blinzelte und starrte ihn an._

_  
_

_„Ich habe sie getötet“, brachte er schließlich hervor._

_  
_

_„Gib mir die Waffe, Robert. Lass los.“ Eigentlich wollte Bobby nicht loslassen, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft um sich zu wehren, als Lindsey ihm das Messer aus der Hand nahm. Der andere Mann hockte neben ihm und zog Bobby einfach in die Arme. „Es tut mir leid, Robert. Es tut mir leid, dass ich zu spät gekommen bin. Ich wünschte ich könnte es ungeschehen machen. Bitte vergib mir. Ich wollte dich nicht im Stich lassen.“_

_  
_

_Lindseys Worte machen keinen Sinn, aber im Moment war Bobby ohnehin nicht in der Lage irgendwo einen Sinn zu erkennen. Er lehnte sich in die feste Umarmung und weinte um seine Frau._

~*~

Eigentlich hätte Bobby wütend sein müssen, auf Lindsey. Auf den Mann, der ihn einfach zurückgelassen hatte. Doch zu dem Zeitpunkt konnte er nicht wütend sein. Nur dankbar. Dankbar, dass Lindsey da war und ihn festhielt, dankbar, dass der andere Mann ihn nicht auf direktem Weg zur nächsten Polizeistelle brachte und einen Mord meldete. Später hatte ihn Bobby gefragt, warum er zurückgekommen war.

Lindsey hatte ihm erzählt, dass er hinter dem Dämon schon länger her gewesen war und ihm gefolgt war. Immer wieder hatte er Bobby um Verzeihung gebeten, dafür dass er nicht eher zur Stelle gewesen war, doch Bobby war das zu dem Zeitpunkt egal gewesen. Alles was er denken konnte, war Rache.

Es war Lindsey gewesen, der dafür sorgte, dass Bobby nicht ins Gefängnis gesteckt wurde. Er gab ihm ein Alibi, sorgte dafür dass Bobby sich wusch und die Kleidung wechselte, räumte die Mordwaffe und Bobbys blutige Kleidung weg. Sie riefen erst Stunden später bei der Polizei an und meldeten einen Raubüberfall. In der Zwischenzeit hatte ihm Lindsey erzählt, was genau passiert war. Er hatte ihm von Dämonen erzählt, von Vampiren und Monstern. Davon, dass er seit Jahren hinter diesen Kreaturen her jagte, die andere Menschen für nichts weiter als Hirngespinste und Albträume hielten.

Als Lindsey wenig später seine Sachen gepackt hatte und ihm mitgeteilt hatte, dass er den Dämon ein für allemal in die Hölle schicken würde, hatte Bobby sich eine Waffe vom Tisch genommen und gesagt, dass er mitkommen würde. Lindsey hatte nicht versucht, ihn aufzuhalten. Er hatte nicht versucht, es im auszureden. Nein. Er hatte ihn lediglich angesehen, genickt und mit leiser Stimme gemeint „Komm.“

Sie hatten den Dämon tatsächlich zur Strecke gebracht und Bobby hatte all das von Lindsey gelernt, was er für den Anfang wissen musste. Danach hatte er sich haufenweise Bücher über Übernatürliches besorgt und seither studierte er jeden Fetzen, den er zu dieser Thematik finden konnte.

Irgendwann war er aber wieder aus Bobbys Leben verschwunden. Wieder einmal. Und jetzt war er erneut aufgetaucht. Dieses Mal hatte Bobby ihn weggeschickt, aber er wurde das komische Gefühl nicht los, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Als Bobby später mit schmerzenden Armen und reichlich verschwitzt wieder zum Haus zurückkam, nahm er sich vor, erneut bei Lindsey anzurufen und ihm diesmal eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen. Vielleicht würde er ja darauf reagieren. Bobby hoffte es.

Als warmes Wasser auf seine schmerzenden Muskeln prasselte, konnte Bobby sich doch wieder ein wenig entspannen. Ein leichtes Lächeln huschte über seine Lippen, als er für einen Augenblick die Augen schloss und sich erneut in die Vergangenheit tragen ließ.

~*~

_  
_

_Träge wandte sich Bobby um, doch als er die Hand ausstreckte, griff er ins Leere. Verwirrt blinzelte er, fuhr sich mit der Hand über die Augen und richtete sich dann halb auf um sich im Halbdunkel des Raumes umzusehen._

_  
_

_„Guten Morgen“, drang Lindseys Stimme leise an sein Ohr. Bobby entdeckte ihn am Fenster. Lindsey trug nichts als seine Jeans und hatte sich seitlich gegen die Wand gelehnt, wandte ihm den Rücken zu, den Blick starr aus dem Fenster gerichtet. Bobby brummte etwas, was mit viel Phantasie als „Guten Morgen“ ausgelegt werden konnte und richtete sich dann ganz auf. Ein wenig verwirrt sah er sich im Raum um. Die Erinnerungen an die vorherige Nacht drängten langsam aber sicher in sein Gedächtnis und er presste die Lippen aufeinander._

_  
_

_Die ganze Situation war einfach nur seltsam und er hatte keine Ahnung, was er tun sollte. Bobby wusste nicht, was Lindsey jetzt erwartete, ob er überhaupt etwas erwartete, warum er dort am Fenster stand, ob er es bereute oder jetzt am Ende doch noch gehen wollte. Allein der Gedanke ließ Übelkeit in ihm aufsteigen und Bobby fühlte sich einfach nur benutzt._

_  
_

_„Geh duschen“, murmelte er leise und stand rasch auf. Lindsey antwortete nicht und das machte es nur noch schlimmer und schwieriger für Bobby. Er huschte in das winzige Badezimmer des Motelzimmers und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Sein Körper schmerzte. Muskeln, die auf ungewohnte Art beansprucht worden waren, teilten ihm mit, dass er die letzte Nacht nicht geträumt hatte, sondern dass sie wirklich passiert war._

_  
_

_Als er später zurück in den Raum kam, nur mit einem Handtuch bekleidet, hatte Lindsey das Bett gemacht und der Duft von Kaffee stieg ihm in die Nase. Der andere Mann blickte zu ihm herüber, senkte dann aber wieder den Blick und wandte sich ab, kramte in einer Tasche herum._

_  
_

_„Was ist los?“, erkundigte sich Bobby vorsichtig. „Du … ich meine … soll ich gehen, oder was?“ Lindsey wandte sich um, lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf._

_  
_

_„Nein. Tut mir leid. Ich wusste nur nicht … Ich meine, ich wollte nicht … war es der Alk, Robert?“_

_  
_

_„Was?“ Bobby starrte Lindsey verwirrt an. Dieser zuckte leicht die Schultern._

_  
_

_„War es nur der Alkohol? Ist es nur so gelaufen weil wir beide getrunken hatten?“ Er sah Bobby aufmerksam an. „Oder warst du nüchtern genug um zu wissen, was Sache war?“_

_  
_

_„Du meinst, ob das auch passiert wäre, wenn ich vollkommen nüchtern gewesen wäre?“, hakte Bobby schließlich nach. Lindsey nickte langsam. „Ich weiß es nicht, Lin. Echt nicht. Vermutlich nicht.“ Als er die Reaktion auf Lindseys Gesicht sah, wünschte sich Bobby nichts sehnlicher, als dass er die Worte zurücknehmen konnte. Für einen Augenblick war Lindsey wieder der kleine Junge, verunsichert und schüchtern. Er trat von der Wand weg und ging in Richtung Tür._

_  
_

_„Dachte ich mir“, murmelte er scheu. „Ich … geh spazieren oder so. Lass dir Zeit.“ Bobby eilte zu ihm und hielt Lindsey am Arm fest, als dieser gerade die Türklinke erreicht hatte._

_  
_

_„So meinte ich das nicht, verdammt!“, entfuhr es ihm. Lindsey wandte sich nicht um. „Hey. Sieh mich gefälligst an, wenn ich mit dir rede“, erboste sich Bobby. „Du und dein Fluchtmechanismus. Du machst mich krank, du verdammter Idiot! Ist das deine Lösung für alles? Ich würde die Nacht nicht zurücknehmen wollen. Ja, der Alk hatte damit zu tun, das kann ich nicht leugnen. Ich meine … verdammt, Lindsey. Ich bin damit aufgewachsen, dass mir von allen Seiten eingetrichtert wurde, dass das falsch wäre!“_

_  
_

_„War es das?“ Lindsey wandte sich nun doch um, sah ihn aus großen blauen Augen an. „Hat es sich falsch angefühlt?“ Bobby schüttelte den Kopf und schloss die Distanz zwischen ihnen. Ihre Lippen verschmolzen zu einem innigen Kuss._

_  
_

_„Hörst du jetzt auf, vor mir davon zu rennen?“, erkundigte sich Bobby neckend, als er von Lindsey abgelassen hatte. Dieser lachte leise und schob ihn zurück zum Bett, stieß Bobby darauf und kroch auf allen Vieren näher._

_  
_

_„Ich lauf nicht vor dir davon“, murmelte er mit rauer Stimme. „Du wirst mich so schnell nicht mehr los!“ Bobby grinste._

_  
_

_„Das hoffe ich doch!“_

~*~

Bobby lächelte noch immer etwas verträumt vor sich hin. Es war die schönste Zeit seines Lebens gewesen. Das konnte er einfach nicht leugnen. Natürlich waren sie nicht händchenhaltend und küssend durch die Gegend gelaufen. Sie hatten sich nichts anmerken lassen und ordentlich mit den hübschen Mädchen geflirtet, die abends in die Bar kamen. Hin und wieder schleppten sie auch das ein oder andere Mädchen ab. Bobby wusste, dass Lindsey auch gelegentlich mit einem Mädchen nach draußen ging und etwas lief. Wie viel genau wollte er nicht wissen. Er fragte Lindsey nie danach und Lindsey prahlte nie mit seinen Eroberungen. Bobby selbst war nicht ganz so offen wie Lindsey. Klar, er flirtete und hin und wieder ging er mit einer aus und wenn es zu mehr kam, hatte er nichts dagegen, aber irgendwie fühlte es sich nicht richtig an mit einem Mädchen zu schlafen und Lindsey zu wollen.

Bobby seufzte und fuhr sich wie so oft in letzter Zeit durch die Haare. Er war sich sicher, dass er in den letzten Tagen fast eine Glatze bekommen hatte, so oft wie er diese Bewegung durchgeführt hatte. Es war wirklich an der Zeit, Lindsey endlich zu vergessen, die Vergangenheit ruhen zu lassen und nach vorne zu blicken. Mit dem festen Vorsatz, dass sein Leben von jetzt an anders laufen würde, verließ Bobby das Badezimmer und kehrte in sein Arbeitszimmer zurück. Er zog ein weiteres Buch aus dem Regal und wandte sich um.

„Du hattest versucht mich zu erreichen?“

Das Buch glitt aus Bobbys Hand und fiel mit einem dumpfen Laut auf den Boden.


	5. Chapter 5

Bevor Bobby versuchen konnte das Buch wieder aufzuheben, war Lindsey schon herangetreten und bückte sich danach. Er blieb in der Hocke, nur eine Armeslänge von Bobby entfernt und sah ihn kurz an, ehe er den Blick wieder auf den Gegenstand in seiner Hand senkte.

„Sorry“, murmelte Lindsey. „Wollte dich nicht erschrecken. Du hast nicht aufgemacht und ich dachte …“ Er streckte Bobby das Buch entgegen. „Bist der einzige, der die Nummer hat.“ Lindsey zuckte etwas die Schultern. „Dachte schon es wäre was passiert.“

„Danke.“ Bobby nahm das Buch entgegen und legte es auf seinen Schoß. Seine Hände lagen wieder an den Rädern des Rollstuhls, aber er bewegte sich nicht von Lindsey weg. „Ich … ah …“ Bobby räusperte sich etwas. „War nicht mein Ernst“, murmelte er schließlich.

„Doch, war es. Du hast jedes Wort ernst gemeint. Aber das ist okay. Du hast jedes Recht, auf mich wütend zu sein.“ Ein fast schon wehmütiges Lächeln tauchte auf Lindseys Lippen auf. „Ich verstehe es.“ Seine Stimme war leise, als er erneut den Blick senkte und sich dann endgültig aufrichtete.

„Tust du das?“, erkundigte sich Bobby argwöhnisch. „Verstehst du es wirklich?“ Er konnte es nicht glauben. Es war immer Lindsey gewesen, immer seine Entscheidungen, sein Fluchtmechanismus, mit dem Bobby hatte leben müssen. Jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Wege getrennt hatten, war es Lindseys Entscheidung gewesen und Bobby konnte es nicht mehr. Nicht noch einmal.

~*~

_  
_

_„Hey. Dachte schon du kommst nicht mehr. Wo warst du?“ Bobby stand auf und ging zu Lindsey, der gerade durch die Tür getreten war. Doch als er den anderen Mann in die Arme schließen wollte, wandte dieser sich ab. „Was … was ist los, Lindsey?“_

_  
_

_„Es ist Zeit.“ Lindsey seufzte und drängte sich an Bobby vorbei, brachte etwas Abstand zwischen sie beide, ehe er sich wieder umwandte und Bobby direkt in die Augen blickte. „Kannst du dich erinnern, was ich gesagt hatte, Robert? Ziemlich am Anfang?“_

_  
_

_„Ich hab keine Ahnung, wovon du redest, Lin“_

_  
_

_„Ich hatte gesagt, dass ich nicht bleiben könnte. Ich bin hier um mich von dir zu verabschieden, Robert!“_

_  
_

_„Was?“ Bobbys Stimme überschlug sich. Seit Wochen verbrachten sie viel Zeit zusammen. Sie waren Freunde, sie waren Lover. Lindsey hatte wohl am Anfang gemeint, dass er nicht bleiben würde, aber sie hatten nie mehr darüber geredet. In keiner Weise hatte ihm Lindsey bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt das Gefühl gegeben, dass er gehen würde, dass es nicht von Dauer war. Die Worte waren für Bobby wie ein Messerstich in den Rücken. Er fühlte sich betrogen, benutzt._

_  
_

_„Ich kann nicht bleiben, Robert. Das ist mein Leben. So war es schon immer. Ich muss weiter.“_

_  
_

_„Einfach so, huh? Gestern steigst du noch mit mir ins Bett und heute kommst du an und sagst, dass du abhaust?“ Bobby war wütend. Richtig wütend._

_  
_

_„Denk nicht schlecht von mir, Robert. Ich würde wirklich gerne bleiben, aber ich kann nicht. Es ist zu gefährlich. Für dich. Für alle. Ich muss einfach …“_

_  
_

_„Entscheidungen treffen, die mein Leben betreffen, aber ich habe kein Mitspracherecht, eh? Das ist so typisch für dich, Lindsey. Du hast echt ein Problem mit Beziehungen, nicht wahr? Bloß nicht auf andere eingehen müssen, bloß nicht auf andere Rücksicht nehmen. Du denkst nur an dich. Für dich gibt es nur einen Menschen und das bist du. Verschwinde doch!“ Bobby war wütend und er wollte Lindsey verletzen. Er hoffte, dass es dadurch einfacher würde, ihn gehen zu lassen. Blaue Augen starrten ihn an, funkelten regelrecht. Lindsey kam zwei Schritte auf ihn zu. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Nicht vor Angst, das wusste Bobby mit Sicherheit. Es war pure Wut._

_  
_

_„Halt. Die. Klappe!“, fauchte ihn der andere Mann an. „Du hast keine Ahnung. Du weißt nicht wer ich bin.“_

_  
_

_„Is ja auch nicht so als hättest du mir je gezeigt wer du wirklich bist, nicht wahr? Du trägst immer Masken, du versteckst dich immer. Sogar wenn du das Bett mit mir teilst. Du verdammter Mistkerl. Du hast mein Leben durcheinander geschmissen und jetzt wirst du abhauen und mich mit den Bruchstücken alleine lassen, nicht wahr? Ich kann sehen wie ich klar komme, was ich weiter machen will. Ist ja nicht dein Problem.“_

_  
_

_„Du bist mein Problem und genau deshalb muss ich weg. Ich weiß, dass du es nicht verstehst, Robert. Ich kann nicht einmal verlangen, dass du mir vertraust. Eines Tages wirst du es vielleicht verstehen, auch wenn ich persönlich hoffe, dass dieser Tag nie eintrifft. Leb wohl.“ Damit wandte sich Lindsey ab und ging. Die Tür fiel hinter ihm ins Schloss und er war fort, noch ehe Bobby versuchen konnte, ihn aufzuhalten. Als Bobby es endlich geschafft hatte, die Verwirrung und den Schock abzuwerfen und seinem Körper den Befehl zu erteilen, sich endlich zu bewegen, war es längst zu spät. In dem Moment da er die Tür öffnete, fuhr Lindsey davon und war aus seinem Leben verschwunden._

~*~

Bobby starrte Lindsey verwirrt an, als Erinnerungen an den Tag des Abschieds seine Gedanken überschwemmten. Er hatte später nie wieder dran gedacht, was sie damals geredet hatten. Auch als Lindsey einige Jahre später wieder aufgetaucht war, in seiner schwärzesten Stunde, und ihn davor bewahrt hatte, sich nach dem Mord an seiner Frau auch selbst das Leben zu nehmen, waren ihm Lindseys Worte nicht in den Sinn gekommen. Auch als er damals erneut aus seinem Leben verschwunden war, hatte Bobby nie an diesen Abschied gedacht.

Lindsey hatte ihm viel beigebracht, hatte ihm geholfen. Gemeinsam hatten sie den Dämon zur Strecke gebracht, dann war Lindsey wieder gegangen. Zu jener Zeit war Bobby zu sehr mit Trauern beschäftigt gewesen, um sich an seine Gefühle für Lindsey zu erinnern. Jetzt erst fiel ihm auf, dass er Lindsey damals mehr als Mittel zum Zweck gesehen und behandelt hatte, als wirklich einen Freund in ihm zu sehen, ganz zu schweigen von tieferen Gefühlen aus längst verdrängten Zeiten.

„Es … ich habe es nicht verstanden, nicht wahr? Verdammt, ich werfe dir vor egoistisch zu sein und dabei bin ich derjenige der nicht an andere denkt.“

„Das ist nicht wahr, Robert und das weißt du auch. Hör auf damit.“

„Nein.“ Bobby rollte zum Tisch und legte das Buch darauf ab, ehe er sich wieder langsam, fast schon zögerlich auf Lindsey zu bewegte. „Nein, ich höre nicht auf. Ich bin so dumm, dass ich es jetzt erst verstehe. Ich …“ Lindseys Hand lang auf seiner Schulter, hielt ihn sanft auf.

„Lass es, Robert. Du hattest deine Gründe und ich hatte meine. Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe, also brauchst du das auch nicht zu tun.“

„Du warst damals schon ein Jäger, nicht wahr? Wie bescheuert bin ich eigentlich, dass mir das jetzt erst klar wird? Du musstest weg, weil du einen neuen Job hattest. Du wolltest mich nicht mitnehmen oder mir davon erzählen, um mich zu beschützen.“ Bobby starrte Lindsey fast schon verwirrt an. Dieser seufzte und ließ seine Schulter los. Ohne zu fragen ob es okay wäre, ging er zum Sofa und ließ sich mit einem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck darauf nieder.

„Ja“, gab er schließlich leise zurück. „Ja, ich war damals schon ein Jäger. Ich hab mit 16 angefangen. Unfreiwillig, zuerst. Reine Selbstverteidigung. Ich war auf mich alleine gestellt, ein paar Dämonen dachten ich wäre ein schönes Spielzeug. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was mit mir passierte. Ich war mehrere Wochen besessen. Die schlimmste Zeit meines Lebens. Ich musste mit ansehen wie mein Körper Menschen tötete und konnte nichts dagegen tun. Dann trat Irene in mein Leben. Sie war eine Jägerin. Sie trieb den Dämon aus und nahm mich unter ihre Fittiche. Sie war für mich die Mutter, die ich zuvor nie gehabt hatte.“ Lindsey verstummte und starrte vor sich hin. Nach kurzem Zögern holte Bobby zwei Bier und gesellte sich schließlich zu ihm.

„Mir haben ein paar Stunden mit einem Dämon gereicht“, murrte er leise und reichte Lindsey ein Bier. Dankbar nahm dieser die Flasche entgegen. „War das alles was du mir erzählst? Oder darf ich nach mehr als 40 Jahren doch endlich mal den echten Lindsey McDonald kennen lernen?“ Lindsey lächelte.

„Du kanntest mich, als wir Kinder waren, Robert. Damals hatte ich kein Geheimnis vor dir. Ich habe dir alles erzählt … okay. Bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass ich Mädchen nicht halb so interessant fand wie dich.“ Der Mann lächelte verschmitzt.

„Naja. Hat sich ja später geklärt“, gab Bobby ebenfalls lächelnd zurück. „Also?“ Lindsey nickte und holte tief Luft, ehe er in seiner Erzählung fortfuhr.

„Ich habe sechs Jahre mit Irene verbracht, alles von ihr gelernt was sie wusste. Wir haben zusammengearbeitet. Waren ein echt gutes Team. Leider konnte ich sie trotzdem nicht vor dem Tod bewahren. Bei einem unserer zahlreichen Jobs haben wir uns mit einem Poltergeist angelegt, der wohl eine Nummer zu groß für uns war. Das Mistteil hat ihr das Genick gebrochen als wir im Haus waren und angegriffen wurden. Hat dafür auch mit seiner untoten Existenz bezahlt, aber Irene war weg. Von da an bin ich alleine weitergezogen. Ich habe mich zwischen den Jobs mit Gelegenheitsarbeiten über Wasser gehalten. Und dabei sind wir uns wieder begegnet. Ich bin in die Bar rein und da warst du.“

„Warte … du hast mich erkannt? Ich meine, sofort?“ Bobby starrte Lindsey verwundert an. Dieser nickte langsam.

„Ich kann dir nicht genau sagen, warum oder woran, aber als ich die Bar betrat und dich sah … ich wusste einfach, dass du es bist. Ich konnte es gar nicht glauben und wusste nicht ob ich laufen oder bleiben sollte. Aber wir waren befreundet und ich wollte wissen wie es dir geht, was du machst … ich konnte nicht einfach gehen. Vielleicht hätte ich das tun sollen.“

„Nein.“ Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Ich bin froh, dass du geblieben bist.“ Lindsey lächelte und lehnte sich zurück.

„Hätte ich dich damals gefragt als ich dich einfach so hab sitzen lassen, hättest du mich sicherlich zum Teufel gewünscht, nicht wahr?“ Bobby druckste ein wenig herum, aber Lindsey lachte nur. „Hey, kann ich dir nicht mal übel nehmen. Bin ich auch nicht böse deswegen. Klar. Für dich muss ich echt das größte Arschloch gewesen sein, als ich einfach abgehauen bin. Aber ich dachte mir, das wäre besser, als dich in diesen ganzen Mist hineinzuziehen.“

„Hat ja nicht wirklich geklappt, huh?“

„Nein. Leider nicht.“ Lindsey seufzte und stellte die Bierflasche ab. „Ja, du hattest Recht. Ich musste damals weg, weil ich einen neuen Job hatte. Es war dringend und ohne Vorwarnung. Du weißt ja, wie das ist. Dämonen und Geister klopfen nicht ein paar Wochen vorher an und melden an, dass sie demnächst Ärger machen wollen.“ Bobby schnaubte, schmunzelte dann aber.

„Nein, irgendwie nicht.“

„Aber ich hab dich nie aus den Augen gelassen.“ Lindsey verschränkte die Hände im Schoß und starrte einen Moment darauf, ehe er Bobby vorsichtig wieder ansah. „So oft ich konnte, bin ich zurück, um zu sehen wie es dir geht, was du machst. Ich hatte überlegt, bei dir anzuklopfen und hallo zu sagen, aber ich war mir sicher, dass du mich nicht sehen wolltest und dann …“ Lindseys Satz brach ab und er räusperte sich.

„Dann hab ich geheiratet“, schloss Bobby den Satz. Der andere Mann nickte knapp.

„Bin immer noch hin und wieder vorbei, aber du warst so glücklich. Es war wirklich schön, euch beide zu beobachten. So verliebt.“ Lindsey griff nach dem Bier und nahm einen Schluck, kratzte dann am Etikett herum. „Als ich nach einem Job wieder vorbei kam, und euch beide zusammen gesehen habe, hab ich im Stillen Abschied genommen und bin weitergezogen. In deinem Leben war kein Platz mehr für mich und das war auch okay so. Es war gut.“

Bobby äußerte sich nicht zu Lindseys Aussage und trank ebenfalls von seinem Bier. Eine Weile sagte keiner von beiden etwas. Sie schwiegen, hingen ihren Gedanken nach. Schließlich seufzte Lindsey erneut.

„Ich bin dann auch weniger häufig vorbei gekommen, aber als ich dann hinter dem Dämon her war, der …“ Er räusperte sich. „Mit dem Moment da mir klar wurde, dass er in die gleiche Gegend kommt, in der du lebst … scheiße. Ich hatte solche Angst. Ich hab alles stehen und liegen gelassen und bin los. Hatte ein verdammt schlechtes Gefühl bei der Sache … aber ich kam zu spät.“ Lindsey verstummte.

„Zu spät um meine Frau zu retten. Aber rechtzeitig um mich zu retten“, meinte Bobby leise.

„Ich konnte dich nicht retten“, gab Lindsey flüsternd zurück. „Seit jenem Tag warst du nie mehr derselbe, Robert. Und ich werde bis zuletzt mit dem Wissen leben müssen, dass es meine Schuld war. Wenn ich dich damals schon eingeweiht hätte, hättest du gewusst wie du sie retten kannst. Ich wollte dich beschützen, aber ich habe dich getötet.“ Bobby wollte widersprechen, doch seine Stimme versagte ihm den Dienst. Lindseys Stimme zitterte leicht, etwas was für Bobby völlig ungewohnt war. Immer war Lindsey der stärkere gewesen. Bisher zumindest.

„Menschen verändern sich“, brachte Bobby schließlich hervor. „Das heißt nicht, dass du mich getötet hast, Lindsey.“

„Irgendwie schon.“ Lindsey räusperte sich etwas und seine Stimme erhielt wieder mehr Festigkeit. „Du warst innerlich tot, voller Hass und Wut. Missmutig, ruppig. Ich hatte gedacht, das würde sich mit der Zeit legen. Dass wir Partner werden könnten, zumindest im Hinblick auf die Jagd.“

„Aber ich habe dich nicht wirklich wahrgenommen“, fuhr Bobby fort. „Ich war so verstrickt in meine eigenen Gedanken, lebte in meiner eigenen Welt. Ich habe von dir alles genommen, was du mir geben konntest. Jedes bisschen Wissen, jede Hilfe, alles was du mir angeboten hast … und ich habe nie etwas zurückgegeben. Deswegen bist du wieder gegangen, nicht wahr? Ich war selbst daran schuld.“

„Ich konnte es einfach nicht mehr“, gestand Lindsey vorsichtig. „Dich jeden Tag zu sehen und zu wissen, dass du mich nicht wirklich siehst, dass du mich nicht einmal als Freund sehen kannst … Das Wissen, dass ich den Tod deiner Frau in gewisser Weise zumindest mit verschuldet hatte … Ich konnte es nicht mehr. Ich musste einfach weg. Und ich hatte mir geschworen, dich nie mehr so im Stich zu lassen. Ich hab nach Möglichkeit nur Jobs in der näheren Umgebung angenommen. Ich wollte für dich da sein wenn du Hilfe bräuchtest. Jahrelang war ich ein Schatten, den du nie bemerkt hast. Aber nicht einmal das habe ich geschafft.“ Mit einem geradezu traurigen Blick deutete Lindsey auf den Rollstuhl. „Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würd ich ja sagen die haben mich absichtlich auf nen Job gelockt und beschäftigt gehalten, um leichter an dich ranzukommen. Aber das wäre anmaßend.“

Lindsey seufzte und stand auf. Er stellte das Bier auf den Tisch und ging zum Fenster, blickte nachdenklich hinaus. Bobby ließ sich all die Informationen noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen, während er überlegte, was er damit eigentlich anfangen sollte.

„So.“ Lindsey wandte sich um und hob leicht die Hände, zuckte die Schultern. „Das wäre dann alles. Kompletter Seelenstrip. Ich fühl mich verdammt nackt.“ Ein geradezu erzwungenes Lächeln huschte über Lindseys Gesicht ehe er die Hände wieder sinken ließ. „Jetzt weißt du alles.“

„Nein“, gab Bobby leise zurück. „Eins weiß ich noch nicht.“ Verwundert und fragend sah Lindsey ihn an. Bobby holte tief Luft und lehnte sich dann zurück. „Du bist zurückgekommen und diesmal nicht als Schatten. Du bist vor meiner Tür aufgetaucht. Warum?“ Ein schmales Lächeln zeigte sich auf Lindseys Lippen als er die Schultern zuckte.

„Weil du mich gebraucht hast“, gab er zurück als wäre es die einfachste Antwort der Welt, als hätte Bobby gerade gefragt, welche Farbe das Gras hatte.

„Wolltest du bleiben?“ Bobbys Stimme war beinahe tonlos. „Wirst du bleiben?“

„Würdest du mich bleiben lassen?“, gab Lindsey flüsternd zurück, mit zitternder Stimme. Bobby dachte nicht weiter darüber nach. Er nickte. Sie kannten sich seit 50 Jahren. Mit Unterbrechungen, aber sie kannten sich schon ewig. Sie waren Freunde gewesen, sie waren Geliebte gewesen, sie waren Partner gewesen. Natürlich würde es nie wieder so sein wie in alten Zeiten. Die Tage waren längst vergangen. Doch er wollte Lindsey in seiner Nähe wissen. Bis zuletzt.

„Ja“, brachte Bobby schließlich hervor. Erleichterung und Freude zeichnete sich deutlich auf Lindseys Gesicht ab, als er die kurze Distanz zwischen ihnen Schloss. Er beugte sich herunter und küsste Bobby sanft. Dann löste er sich von ihm, ging vor ihm in die Hocke und legte die Unterarme überkreuzt auf Bobbys Schoß ab. Ein Blitzen zeigte sich in seinen Augen und ein amüsiertes Lächeln erschien auf Lindseys Lippen.

„Hey … wie willst du das deine beiden Adoptivsöhnen erklären?“, erkundigte er sich neckend.

~*~

Ein alter Freund, ein Jäger. Willkommene Hilfe im Kampf gegen die Apokalypse. Sie küssten sich natürlich nicht, wenn Sam und Dean in der Nähe waren. Sie verhielten sich wie alte Freunde und nicht wie ein Paar. Nach der Apokalypse war noch immer genug Zeit, um den beiden Jungs vielleicht die Wahrheit zu sagen. Im Moment mussten sie alle ihren Kopf bei der Arbeit haben.

Lindsey schulterte die Tasche und seufzte.

„Ich bin dafür, dass wir diese verdammte Apokalypse endlich hinter uns bringen“, murrte er missmutig. „Michigan, huh?“ Bobby lächelte sanft.

„Du hast gesagt, dass du das übernehmen willst. Hätten auch die Jung schicken können.“ Doch Lindsey wehrte ab.

„Nah. Es gibt zu viele Dämonen und zu wenige Jäger, heutzutage. Kann nicht ewig hier hocken und mit dir heile Welt spielen. Ich komme zurück, sobald ich kann. Nur ein paar Dämonen aufhalten. Kein großes Problem also.“ Er wandte sich ab.

„Lindsey!“ Der Mann blieb stehen und drehte sich erneut um, sah Bobby fragend an. „Pass verdammt nochmal auf dich auf, hörst du? Komm bloß in einem Stück zurück.“ Lindsey lächelte.

„Versprochen, Robert. Ich bin zurück noch ehe du mich vermissen kannst.“ Lindsey kam zurück und gab ihm einen letzten Kuss vor der Reise.

„Keine Chance“, murmelte Bobby. „Vermisse dich nämlich jetzt schon. Sei einfach nur vorsichtig, okay?“

„Du auch, Robert. Bis bald.“

Bobby folgte Lindsey nach draußen und wartete bis der Pick Up davon gefahren war. Er lächelte verträumt, als er die Tür wieder schloss und zu seinen Büchern zurückkehrte. Lindsey war schon oft aus seinem Leben verschwunden. Doch dieses Mal wusste Bobby mit Sicherheit, dass er bald zurückkommen würde. Er hatte es immerhin versprochen und Lindsey McDonald stand zu seinem Wort.

**   
**

** Ende! **

 


End file.
